Velas e Ventania
by gram.waitforit.pola
Summary: Um serial killer amedronta as mulheres de Boston. A relação de Jane e Maura tem altos e baixos. Eventual Rizzles.
1. Prólogo

Jane virou a maçaneta e entrou na casa de Maura. Havia muito tempo desde que a médica havia lhe dado uma cópia de sua chave. Olhou através da luz fraca, aquela luz que Maura sempre deixava acesa, a luz que geralmente emanava um brilho acolhedor, mas que hoje para Jane parecia apenas melancólico. Ninguém por ali. Silêncio. Ela adentrou na casa, caminhou a passos pesados até o sofá, jogou o corpo nele, agarrou uma almofada e a enfiou no rosto. Queria esquecer-se do mundo por um momento, a terra poderia engoli-la, ou sofá, tanto faz, o fato é que ela não iria se importar. Queria ignorar a dor latejante na cabeça, mas na mente surgiam um turbilhão de pensamentos que se faziam alto demais contra o silêncio da casa vazia. Jane precisava parar de pensar na médica, pelo menos por um instante. Precisava muito reorganizar os pensamentos, elaborar o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Sentia-se tão culpada, tão responsável... Tinha falhado. Tinha falhado com a pessoa que mais... Amava? Como tinha deixado Maura ir desse jeito? Porque não estava lá com ela? Como não tinha previsto isso? Jane sentia um aperto no peito do tipo que não sentira desde... Desde quando? Nem conseguia se lembrar. A detetive respirou fundo na intenção de oxigenar o cérebro, assim como havia aprendido com a doutora. Oxigênio ajuda a pensar melhor, não era isso que ela sempre dizia? Jane, respira. E assim ela o fez.

E se arrependeu instantaneamente.

O cheiro de Maura, vindo da almofada, invadiu seu nariz lhe trazendo lembranças que agora fizeram os olhos lacrimejarem. Ela se lembrou de quantas vezes elas se sentaram ali naquele mesmo sofá, rindo das histórias uma da outra, confidenciando segredos, oferecendo um ombro amigo para chorar, dividindo bebidas, levando broncas de Angela por não comerem direito, assistindo a programas de TV, dividindo uma coberta... Jane sentiu falta de Maura. Do seu riso, do seu jeito envolvente e delicado. Sentiu falta de ver aquele cabelo perfeito caindo sobre o ombro e aqueles olhos cor de mel brilhando para ela enquanto os lábios de Maura se abriam no mais maravilhoso sorriso que já conhecera. Sentiu falta de Maura lhe censurando por dizer um palavrão, sentiu falta da médica espremendo os olhos por conta de seu sarcasmo.

Eram amigas há alguns anos, mas conheciam uma a outra como se tivessem nascido e sido criadas juntas. Jane nunca havia imaginado como seria a vida sem Maura por perto, essa hipótese jamais havia passado por sua cabeça. A ausência da amiga naquele momento provava a Jane o quanto ela precisava de Maura para se sentir completa, para não se sentir apenas mais alguém no mundo. Alguém que acordava cedo, que trabalhava o dia inteiro e voltava para onde morava, uma casa fria, sem ter alguém para te receber quando retornasse do trabalho, ou da padaria, ou de onde quer que seja. Jane vivera assim por um tempo, sozinha, sem se preocupar com ninguém, sem se preocupar consigo mesma. E então Maura aparecera na sua vida. A impressão que Jane teve de Maura na primeira vez que trabalharam num caso caso juntas era de que a médica era segura de si mesma, confiante, não admitia que metessem o dedo em seu trabalho e que fosse, talvez, um pouco arrogante por conta disso. A roupa elegante que usava, sem nenhuma ruga, sapatos de salto alto de marca e cabelo impecavelmente arrumado não deixava dúvidas de que a mulher era rica, vaidosa, ou em outras palavras, fazia com certeza parte da alta sociedade. Talvez seja esnobe também, foi o que Jane pensou ao fazer uma análise rápida, mas como boa detetive que era, não se deixou levar pela primeira impressão.

Bastou conhecer um pouco mais a médica para gostar dela, ainda que não tenha sido fácil chegar lá. Jane descobriu que na verdade Maura não era nem um pouco esnobe, mas sim, reservada. Respondia educadamente qualquer pergunta que a detetive fazia em relação ao caso, mas sempre contornava a conversa quando o assunto envolvia de alguma forma sua vida pessoal. Foi realmente muito difícil chegar até ela, mas Jane sempre foi empática, sempre soube ler as pessoas, e apesar de nunca ser muito paciente com ninguém, algo em Maura havia lhe chamado atenção, havia lhe deixado curiosa. Talvez o fato de querer explicar tudo através da ciência, ou de não entender o sarcasmo da detetive, ou de se mostrar educada em qualquer situação que fosse, principalmente nas situações em que Jane se segurava para não sacar a arma e atirar em alguém, ou de ser sempre solitária. Isso era o que Maura mais se sobressaía aos olhos de Jane naquela época: estava sempre sozinha. Ela parecia não se incomodar com isso, mas isso incomodava Jane. Durante duas vezes ela vira a médica almoçando sozinha na cantina da delegacia, e foi na terceira vez que a detetive resolveu se convidar para se sentar-se à mesa junto com ela. Maura era educada demais para expulsar Jane dali, ela sabia disso. Depois daquele dia passaram a almoçar sempre juntas, e foi quando fecharam aquele caso que desgastou todos os detetives envolvidos nele, que Jane convidou Maura para o bar para comemorar. Uma cerveja, um vinho branco. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente bem. E foi a partir daí que construíram uma amizade sólida, um vinculo forte, uma confiança inabalável entra elas. Tinham mais em comum do que poderiam ter imaginado antes e eram mais diferentes do que poderiam dizer. Jane havia integrado Maura no seu ambiente de trabalho, entre seus amigos e sua família. Dividia tudo com ela e Maura retribuía da melhor forma possível: deixando Jane também fazer parte de sua vida.

Jane suspirou e esperou até que a angustia que estava apertando o coração aliviasse. Tudo o que sentia durante o tempo que estava deitada variava entre angustia, medo e raiva. Sentar e esperar? Era realmente isso que Cavanaugh queria que ela fizesse? Como se ele não a conhecesse suficientemente bem. Foda-se. Ela poderia resolver aquilo, era a melhor detetive daquela delegacia e sabia. Ela não iria tolerar isso. Primeiro porque não conseguia com tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, iria enlouquecer se ficasse parada, e segundo porque, até onde tinha conhecimento, Maura não esperaria nenhuma outra atitude da amiga senão levantar e ir à luta.

Ela juntou todas as forças e se levantou do sofá olhando para a almofada que acabara de jogar ao lado, sentindo aquela mistura de medo e fúria crescente dentro de si. Ninguém tinha o direito de tirar Maura assim dela. _Ninguém_. Sua mãe não estava na casa de hóspedes, ela pôde se certificar olhando pela janela. A casa estava toda às escuras. Graças a Deus. Ela não estava no clima para interrogatórios e toda sua paciência havia chegado ao limite. Ela esfregou as têmporas com os dedos numa tentativa de afastar a dor de cabeça. Respirou fundo uma ultima vez e tomou a decisão. O pensamento havia lhe ocorrido uma hora antes, mas não estava assim tão certa. Agora, depois de ficar ali sentada sozinha naquela casa, sentiu que não era nada justo ser colocada naquela posição. Desde quando a vida é justa, mesmo, Rizzoli?

Pegou a arma e estava prestes a sair de casa para fazer uma besteira. Maura classificaria a atitude como 'um ato irresponsável', ela tinha certeza, e quase sorriu com o pensamento. Pegou a chave do carro e caminhou vorazmente em direção a porta. O furacão Rizzoli estava partindo de casa. Armada, furiosa e decidida.

E então o telefone tocou.


	2. Minha vida acabou, Maura!

Alguns dias antes.

Maura acordou com a boca seca, se remexeu incomodada, virou-se na cama procurando uma posição mais confortável para voltar a dormir, mas o que o seu corpo pedia era água e iria continuar a exigir até que a tivesse. Ela olhou para o relógio que apontava 2:04 da manhã, levantou-se da cama e, sonolenta, arrastou os pés até a cozinha para se hidratar. Distraída, não se apegou aos detalhes incomuns na sala geralmente tão organizada: copos de papel vermelho jogados ao chão, uma tigela em cima da pequena mesa da sala, long necks vazias, pipoca espalhada por todo lado. Tomou todo um copo de água antes de fazer a meia volta, rumo ao quarto. Mas, no meio do caminho, um pouco mais desperta notou que a televisão estava ligada. _Mas o que houve?, _perguntou-se ela. Aproximando, começou a se lembrar da noite anterior: uma empolgada Jane abrira uma cerveja e se acomodara no sofá, enquanto seu irmão Frankie também tinha em mãos uma cerveja e uma tigela cheia de pipoca. Os dois tagarelavam e berravam com os jogadores enquanto Maura e a mãe de Jane conversavam entre si na cozinha. A médica estava exausta porque durante todo o dia havia lecionado em palestras na Conferência Médica de Patologia Forense, um evento que acontecia em Boston pelo menos uma vez por ano, e foi a primeira a se retirar. Deixou que os convidados ficassem a vontade, do seu quarto não podia ouvir qualquer barulho, mesmos os gritos aborrecidos de Jane, e assim caiu no sono pesado quase que instantaneamente.

Agora, se adiantava para o sofá, procurando pelo controle remoto e se perguntando por que Jane deixara a TV ligada. Quando dobrou o corpo sobre o encosto, se assustou com o volume da coberta sobre um corpo. _Jane, _concluiu ela, _acabou dormindo aqui._ Deu a volta em torno do sofá e observou. A amiga dormia de bruços, o rosto virado para a TV, um braço caído ao chão, os pés descobertos e o cabelo muito bagunçado. Maura se curvou, balançou o braço da mulher levemente e chamou:

"Jane?"

"Hum..." Foi o melhor que ela pôde responder.

"Jane... Acho melhor você ir para a cama, vai acabar acordando dolorida."

"Minha vida acabou, Maura! Eu estou morta", murmurou Jane.

"Hum, não. Não está." Mesmo naquela hora da madrugada Maura insistia em ser lógica. "Você está respirando, posso dizer pelo movimento de suas costas... Além disso, está falando, seus lábios estão se mexendo, se estivesse morta isso seria indiscutivelmente impossível. Então, você ainda está viva." Concluiu ela.

"Maura!" Resmungou Jane, aborrecida e enfiou a cabeça em baixo da almofada. A médica pensou por um minuto.

"Imagino que esteja chateada porque... seu time perdeu?" Arriscou ela.

"É, é, é. Não precisa me lembrar"

"Ah Jane, sinto muito." Maura sabia o quanto Jane gostava daquilo e o quanto era importante para ela. "Mas ainda acho melhor você ir para a cama, ok? Hoje é nosso dia de..."

"Ok." Jane se rendeu, sabendo que a médica não a deixaria em paz até que se levantasse dali.

Ela se levantou do sofá tão atordoada que parecia mesmo estar com muita dor no corpo ou então tão cansada que quase não conseguia andar. Havia um nome para isso que Jane sentia: ressaca. Ela arrastou o corpo pela casa e entrou no quarto. No quarto de Maura. A médica tentou lhe advertir, mas a mulher estava tão desligada que não ouviu, tão pouco percebeu onde estava. Jogou-se na cama, fechou os olhos de uma vez e caiu no sono. Na sala, Maura apertou os lábios suprimindo um sorriso. Era de certa forma engraçado ver Jane assim. Decidiu que também voltaria a dormir. Já tinha dividido a cama com Jane algumas vezes, isso era normal entre as duas. E assim o fez. Entrou no quarto e deitou-se em seu lado, devagar para que não acordasse Jane novamente. Virou para ela e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Ela parecia bem tranqüila dormindo, o rosto relaxado, o cabelo preto criando um contraste com a pele branca. Mas toda essa tranqüilidade que é quase angelical, pensou Maura, vai acabar pela manhã quando ela acordar e se lembrar da derrota do time. Com esse pensamento, virou-se para o lado, agarrou o cobertor e se entregou ao sono.

* * *

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – Perguntou Jane assim que acordou e notou que aquele não era o seu quarto, aquele não era o quarto de hóspedes em que sempre dormia na casa da amiga. Maura não respondeu, pois ainda estava dormindo, o corpo de costas para Jane. A morena se lembrou vagamente de Maura a acordando mais cedo do sofá, mas eram apenas memórias distantes. Inclinou o corpo para observar a médica. Estava com uma mão sob o rosto, outra muito próxima ao queixo, encolhida de um jeito que pareceu a Jane muito confortável. O rosto pacífico e branco, descansando sobre o travesseiro macio coberto agora por mechas de cabelo douradas, o cobertor cobrindo até a cintura. Ela sorriu em compaixão com a imagem. Maura era delicada e parecia tão desprotegida assim... Decidida a sair da cama, Jane puxou o cobertor até os ombros da loira, deu um leve beijo na cabeça da amiga que se remexeu e se encolheu.

"Jane?" murmurou ela.

"Hey, dorminhoca."

"Você ainda está brava?"

"O que? Não, não... Por que eu estaria brava?"

"Yankees..." disse Maura, mais dormindo do que acordada.

"Ah não!" Exclamou Jane e se jogou na cama de novo com um estrondo. Maura se levantou com o barulho e olhou para Jane.

"O que foi isso?"

"Eu bati minha cabeça na sua cama!" Informou Jane com uma mão na cabeça, outra dando um soquinho na cabeceira da cama. Maura tentou segurar, mas um sorriso escapou pelos lábios.

"Ok, deixa eu ver isso." Maura passou os dedos pela cabeça de Jane, ela soltou um _outch_!. – Hum... Um pequeno hematoma cabeça. Oh! Está ficando maior! Rupturas nos vasos linfáticos, sem dúvidas."

Jane revirou os olhos.

"Eu devo me preocupar? Preparar meu testamento?"

Maura juntou as sobrancelhas e disse naturalmente "Não, um pouco de gelo resolve."

"Droga!" A mulher se levantou da cama resmungando e foi até a cozinha, mais precisamente à geladeira, pegar um pouco de gelo para fazer compressa.

Enquanto Maura preparava um café, Jane segurava uma bolsa improvisada de gelo contra a cabeça, sentada no sofá, comendo o resto de pipoca da noite anterior.

"Credo!" Exclamou ela quando mastigou um punhado de pipoca murcha. Maura apareceu com uma xícara de café e sentou-se ao seu lado com um pote de biscoitos.

"Pés no chão", disse ela ao encostar-se no sofá também. Ela vivia repreendendo esse mau costume da amiga, embora uma parte de si dissesse que Jane, em relação a isso, era incorrigível. "Nós podemos correr mais tarde, correr pode te deixar um pouco mais feliz, você sabe."

"É, nós podemos correr. Pelo menos hoje não vamos ser interrompidas no meio da corrida, já que é nosso dia de folga." Jane pareceu um pouco mais feliz ao se lembrar disso. Poderia passar o resto do dia vendo TV em seu pijama, jogada no sofá.

"Hum, nós podemos fazer outras coisas também."

"Eu definitivamente não vou às compras com você, Maura." Jane se virou para ela na defensiva. Na última vez que fora ao shopping com Maura, a detetive foi obrigada a comprar um vestido. Um vestido rosa. Ela não sabia como a médica fazia aquilo, mas sempre acabava se vendo fazer o que a loira queria. Controle mental, era como Jane decidira chamar. Talvez Maura fosse mesmo um alienígena, ou algo do tipo, e esse era seu super poder. E funcionava muito bem com Jane.

"Por quê?" compras parecia uma idéia ótima para Maura. Quase nunca os dias de folga das duas coincidiam e passar um dia todo de lazer ao lado de Jane era uma idéia bastante animadora para ela.

Jane abriu a boca pra responder, mas foi interrompida pelo som do celular. Porque alguém estava ligando tão cedo? Saco.

"Rizzoli." Ela atendeu, mal humorada.

"Jane, nós temos um." Anunciou Korsak do outro lado da linha.

"Korsak, hoje é meu dia de folga." Ele tinha se confundido, concluiu ela. Todos sabiam que era o seu dia de folga, qual é?!

"Eu sei Jane, sinto muito. Mas eu vou testemunhar hoje sobre o caso da Trilha, Dr. Pike vem comigo, já que ele foi o médico legista responsável."

A Trilha tinha sido um caso difícil. O maluco que havia matado a mulher e os dois filhos e jogado os corpos no meio da mata, um longe do outro, enterrado por folhas secas. Jane jogou o corpo contra o sofá e fez uma careta. "E Frost?"

"Frost está a caminho, mas vai demorar um pouco para chegar aí. Não se esqueça de avisar Maura."

Jane olhou para a médica.

"Talvez você queira ligar para ela também."

"Eu sei que você está na casa dela, Jane." Ele fez uma pausa. Era claramente uma provocação. Jane não mordeu a isca. "Vou te mandar uma mensagem com o endereço do local." E desligou.

"Droga! O dia pode ficar pior? Maura, nós temos um caso, é melhor nos vestirmos. Droga."

* * *

**N/A. Ok, tô seguindo em frente e esperando um feedback. :) Espero que estejam gostando! (Se é que tem alguém lendo! hahaha xD )**


	3. Você tá me expulsando?

Já fazia meia hora que Jane estava dirigindo quando finalmente encostou o carro em uma rua que coincidia com o endereço que Korsak havia lhe dado. Maura pareceu aliviada. Em todo caminho advertira Jane sobre a alta velocidade, sobre as freadas bruscas, sobre não passar o sinal vermelho. A morena rebatia com 'é para compensar os minutos que você perdeu se arrumando'. Maura começou a falar alguma coisa sobre o número de acidentes causados por intolerância no trânsito, mas Jane levantou uma sobrancelha e lançou um olhar mortífero para ela, o que a fez se calar imediatamente. Ela não precisava de uma Jane furiosa, e precisava ainda menos de uma Jane furiosa sem os olhos na estrada. Seria um desastre.

Jane pulou para fora do carro e deu uma olhada em volta. Aquele era o endereço correto. De um lado da rua, a selva de concreto; casas e prédios e escolas. Do outro lado o rio que cortava a cidade ao meio. Jane pegou o celular e leu a mensagem de novo. Estranho. Rua certa, número certo. Ela até podia ver o pequeno prédio de tijolos vermelho com um jardim florido na frente que Korsak dera como referência, mas não havia nenhum corpo ali.

'Acho que estamos no lugar errado', disse ela em voz alta, tentando achar um corpo cercado por policiais perto do jardim.

'Acredito que você esteja procurando no lugar errado.' Afirmou Maura.

Jane se virou para encará-la. A médica estava sorrindo e já colocando as luvas. Jane franziu as sobrancelhas e quando a loira lhe apontou com a cabeça um grupo de policiais parados mais a frente, do outro lado da rua, Jane jogou a cabeça pra trás e resmungou.

'Você deve tá brincando!'

Maura deu de ombros. Ela raramente brincava. As duas se encaminharam até o local, passaram por baixo da fita amarela depois de cumprimentarem o policial e se identificarem.

Não havia corpo nenhum na grama, mas uma boa parte do terreno estava isolada. Maura caminhou até a borda, onde encontrava uma cerca que corria por metros e metros adiante, evitando que pessoas e animais pulassem ou caíssem no rio. Olhou para baixo.

'Oh não... Jane, você precisa ver isso.'

A detetive já estava logo atrás.

'Santo Deus...' Elas trocaram olhares. Jane observou a imagem por todo um minuto, perplexa. 'Aquilo realmente é...?'

Maura fez que sim com a cabeça.

'Oh, Deus.'

'Hey, sis', disse Frank atrás de Jane. Tirada tão repentinamente do estado de concentração ao observar o horror que via lá em baixo, ela pulou de susto.

'Frank! Que diabos?'

'Você viu? Não é de dar arrepios?' Ele disse em voz baixa, temendo que algum outro policial pudesse ouvi-lo.

'É, é sim... Maura? Maura! Onde você tá indo?' A mulher estava atravessando as barras de ferro e Jane teve um pressentimento de que Maura não tinha sido uma criança que subia em árvores, ou que pulava cercas, o que significava que ela não tinha experiência nenhuma em fazer aquilo que estava tentando.

'Maura, o que você acha que tá fazendo? Hey, esse rio é poluído! Você não vai querer...'

'Tudo bem Jane, eu só quero dar uma olhada de perto.'

'Que tal fazer isso no necrotério?'

A ME segurou na barra de ferro e inclinou o corpo pra frente. O terreno decaía de tal jeito que ela soube que nunca desceria ali de salto alto, tão pouco com nenhum outro calçado. Era um barranco, não muito alto, mas o corpo lá em baixo era inacessível por esse caminho. Flutuando no rio, uma jangada de madeira ficara presa de alguma forma ali na margem. Em cima dela, Maura viu o cadáver de uma mulher deitado, friamente posicionado com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, as pernas esticadas. Rosas vermelhas e murchas contornavam o corpo e se contrastavam contra o vestido branco. No cabelo, uma única margarida branca fazia notar o delicado rosto que parecia estar descansando. O rio balançava levemente a jangada como se estivesse ninando a criatura adormecida. Era uma cena bizarra onde morte e serenidade se casavam estranhamente, embora Maura soubesse que nada de tranquilo poderia ter acontecido para aquela mulher acabar ali daquele jeito. Era uma imagem perturbadora e a médica balançou a cabeça em reprovação ao que via. Algo dentro de si a deixou em alerta e ela se sobressaltou ao sentir seus punhos sendo segurados por mãos.

'Maura, isso realmente não é uma boa idéia. Que ridículo, volta já pro lado de cá.'

'Você acha que a gente pode alugar um barco para tirar o corpo daí?'

'A gente?' respondeu Jane enquanto cuidava para que a médica não despencasse dali, 'eu vou direto pra delegacia e você também, para o seu necrotério. Os outros policiais cuidam disso aí.'

Com a ajuda de Jane, Maura voltou para o outro lado da grade. 'Eu nunca vi um assim.' Ela refletiu em voz alta, agora já segura, os olhos estudando a vítima lá em baixo.

'Nem eu... Nem eu.' Um momento se passou. 'Maura, você sabe dizer quanto tempo ela está aqui?'

'Impossível de dizer só de olhar assim. Preciso...'

'Checar de perto no necrotério, medir a temperatura do fígado. Sei.'

Maura sorriu, orgulhosa da amiga. 'Muito bem, Jane. Entretanto, posso dizer que pelo pouco que observei, seu estado de decomposição não é avançado. O que nos dá um período de no máximo 24 horas. É claro que fica difícil dizer com precisão, o tempo frio e a água gelada do rio ajudam na desaceleração do processo.'

'Ok, então... Sem a hora da morte.'

'Posso dizer aproximadamente, mas somente quando...'

'Eu sei, quando examiná-la no necrotério.'

'Sim.'

'Frank, peça para catalogarem tudo o que acharem como evidência, tudo o que puderem me mandar. Peça para tirarem fotos, de vários ângulos se for possível, e peça para encaminharem o corpo para o necrotério.'

'Tudo bem, sis.'

'E Frank... O mais rápido possível. Os curiosos já estão se juntando.'

Os outros dois acompanharam o olhar de Rizzoli. O número de pessoas em torno da faixa amarela havia aumentado consideravelmente. Da extremidade onde a faixa fora amarrada na grade de ferro, havia três homens tirando fotos.

Jornalistas. Malditos jornalistas, pensou Rizzoli. Eram como urubus que ficavam rodeando em busca do banquete. Sobreviviam da desgraça alheia, deixavam que outros fizessem o trabalho sujo e se alimentavam do horror que era deixado para trás.

Jane suspirou. Ela sabia que nessa cena onde o corpo fora encontrado pouca coisa, ou nada, seria relevante para o caso. Demorariam no mínimo mais meia hora para tirarem o corpo dali e mais meia hora até chegar ao necrotério. O que ela poderia fazer por hora era tentar descobrir a identidade da vítima e daí teria um ponto de partida.

'Maura, vamos embora. Nosso dia de folga está oficialmente arruinado.' Ela acrescentou resmungando.

* * *

'O que diabos é isso?' Frost olhava espantado para as fotos que Jane pendurava no quadro da delegacia, ele acabara de chegar.

'_Isso_ foi o que encontraram no rio hoje cedo.' Respondeu Rizzoli, estudando as imagens, procurando por alguma pista. Frost, secretamente, deu graças a Deus por não ter sido capaz de visitar o local mais cedo. Teve que fazer aquele exame físico que havia adiando há tempos. A imagem da vítima colocada daquela forma lhe causou repulsão.

'Já temos alguma coisa?'

'Não... As fotos acabaram de chegar. Não encontramos nenhum documento no local, nada.'

'É óbvio que é um homicídio. Duvido que alguém fosse capaz de fazer isso consigo mesmo.'

Rizzoli balançou a cabeça em concordância. 'Estava esperando que você pudesse passar o rosto dela no sistema.'

'Posso fazer isso. Vou procurar por pessoas desaparecidas também, num período de um mês. Pode ser um tiro no escuro, mas é melhor do que nada.'

'É sim. Enquanto isso vou checar se Maura já tem algo, a causa da morte ou qualquer outra coisa que possa nos ajudar.

'Ok.' Disse Frost com um sorriso no rosto. Rizzoli franziu o cenho e colocou a mão na cintura.

'O que?'

'Nada.' Ele disse depois de limpar a garganta, o sorriso se desfazendo na mesma hora. Ela balançou a cabeça sem entender, virou os calcanhares e entrou no elevador.

* * *

O necrotério sempre pareceu um refúgio seguro para Maura. Era tranquilo, silencioso e vazio de pessoas vivas. Geralmente a única companhia que tinha naquele lugar era algum cadáver. Mas Maura era boa com cadáveres. Eles se entendiam; ela falava por eles, falava com eles, eles ouviam, não julgavam, não machucavam-na. Comumente ela se sentia confortável sozinha ali, mas nesse dia algo a deixara inquieta. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que era e não queria pensar sobre isso, então ela fez o que tinha que fazer. Vestiu o macacão preto, amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo firme. Quando o corpo da vítima chegou, ela o despiu os trajes molhados, coletou uma amostra de sangue e mandou para análise. Estava prestes a começar a incisão em Y quando Jane entrou no lugar.

'Hey, Maur...'

Concentrada, a médica se assustou. 'Jane!'

'Não quis te assustar. Você tá bem?'

'Uhum.'

'Ok... Já temos algo?'

'Eu estava prestes a começar a incisão. Jane... Você não acha que tá faltando algo aqui?' Maura apontou para o tórax da vítima.

'Ahn... Um coração batendo saudavelmente?' Ela disparou com o sarcasmo. Maura jogou a cabeça para o lado.

'Também. Mas eu estava me referindo... Bom, não há nenhum ferimento à vista.'

Jane sorriu.

'Eu notei. Sem causa da morte?'

Por um momento pareceu que Maura fosse dizer algo, mas então continuou no silêncio.

'Maura, eu sei que você odeia dar palpites, mas podemos fazer uma suposição?'

'Jane, eu não acho que...'

'Ok. Meu palpite é de que ela foi envenenada.'

'Preciso dos exames para ter certeza.'

Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha, impaciente.

'Estrangulada?'

'Não há marcas consistentes com estrangulação ou enforcamento no pescoço.'

'Uma a menos. Afogada?'

Maura abriu um sorriso. 'Os lábios e as unhas roxas indicam que ela pode ter sido asfixiada.'

'Ok! Morte por asfixia, então!'

'Não descartei a possibilidade de envenenamento, nem de parada cardíaca.'

Jane grunhiu, frustrada. Um instante depois, o celular vibrou.

'Oh!, Frost tem notícias da vítima. Conseguiu um nome, finalmente!'

'Bom.' Disse Maura. Ela estava agora totalmente ereta, bisturi na mão. Jane ficou olhando para ela a espera de algo, alguma resposta. Nada.

'Maura?'

'Jane.' A médica ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhou para a detetive e em seguida para a porta de saída. Jane acompanhou seu olhar sugestivo.

'Você tá me expulsando?' Jane perguntou em baixo tom fingindo estar ofendida.

'Você não me deixa trabalhar.' Maura tentou esconder o sorriso, mas Jane sempre a deixava exposta demais, ela não conseguia fingir na sua frente.

'Bem, eu só tô de saída porque Frost tá me esperando e não porque você tá me expulsando.' Ela rebateu, andando para a saída.

Maura odiava adivinhar e Jane adorava provocar, adorava vê-la se contorcendo quando obrigada a dar palpites sobre algo, era engraçado. Não. Não era engraçado. Era fofo. Essa era a palavra correta. Era fofo o modo como Maura tentava se explicar, quando ficava sem jeito, quando travava uma luta interior enquanto procurava as palavras corretas e educadas para dizer que só podia concluir algo através de fatos, de métodos científicos. Sim, era fofo o modo como Maura sorria para ela quando raramente entendia as provocações. O que? Merda, Rizzoli. Não! Ela balançou a cabeça, já estava no corredor quando se lembrou de uma coisa. Voltou alguns passos e enfiou a cabeça pela porta do necrotério.

'Maura?'

A médica ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela. Já havia feito o primeiro corte da incisão.

'Sim, Jane?'

'Nos vemos no almoço?'

'Sim.' Maura sorriu para ela. Jane retribuiu o sorriso e fechou a porta.

* * *

**N/A. Eu não revisei o texto, então me desculpem qualquer erro. Um obrigada especial para Tati. ;D**


	4. Oh, que dia maravilhoso

N/A. Ok, esse capítulo é um pouco maior. Não revisei, mas espero que vocês gostem! ;D Prometo que no próximo vocês irão encontrar o que esperam :)

* * *

Aquele estava sendo um dia difícil. Rizzoli era durona, ela era. Sempre andava a passos duros e cabeça erguida. Nunca vacilava, nunca chorava, nunca hesitava. Sempre fora firme, forte, independente; tinha tudo o que um perfil de detetive pedia para ter. A única parte do trabalho que odiava era aquela: dar a notícia para os familiares. Era o seu ponto fraco. Sempre ficava comovida com sofrimento dos parentes. A coisa que a mantinha firme era a promessa de que fazia silenciosamente para si jurando justiça, dando o melhor de si para colocar o responsável por tanto sofrimento atrás das grades.

Era sua vez de falar. Frost havia trazido os pais da mulher encontrada no rio. Natasha McPhee, 32 anos. Estavam inconsoláveis, mas ela precisava de algumas respostas.

'Senhor McPhee, sinto muito por sua filha. Natasha tinha algum inimigo? Alguém que lhe quisesse fazer mal?' Rizzoli perguntou delicadamente. O homem balançou a cabeça.

'Não. Era uma boa filha, uma boa professora, adorada pelos alunos e pelos vizinhos. Não consigo pensar em alguém que faria mal a ela.'

'Sua filha tinha namorado?' Rizzoli tomou um gole do café que estava em cima da mesa. Cuspiu ele de volta ao copo imediatamente. Além de frio, ela se lembrou de que não era dela.

'Sim', agora era a mãe quem respondera, 'mas ele está fora do país, a trabalho. Nem conseguimos lhe dar a notícia ainda.'

Rizzoli olhou para Frost e depois novamente para os pais.

'Precisamos checar essa informação. Preciso de um nome e telefone.'

'Podemos lhe dar, mas Henry jamais machucaria nossa filha.'

'Ok, ok. Ainda assim, preciso checar. Procedimento padrão.'

A mãe fez que sim com a cabeça, os olhos azuis cheios de lágrima.

'Frost vai fazer mais algumas perguntas para vocês, alguns detalhes que talvez possa nos ajudar...' Ela se levantou da cadeira na intenção de deixar a sala, mas ela foi impedida pelo som da voz do homem.

'Detetive,' Rizzoli se voltou para o homem, 'o dia que recebemos nossa filha em casa, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, nós esperamos tanto... Por favor, faça pagar quem fez isso com ela.'

'O que o senhor quer dizer com 'recebemos nossa filha', senhor?' Frost já havia disparado antes de Rizzoli abrir a boca.

'Ela era adotada, detetive, ela era a razão da nossa vida.' Frost balançou a cabeça em compreensão.

'Nós vamos pegar quem fez isso. É uma promessa.' A detetive olhou fundo nos olhos do homem e durante essa troca de olhares a promessa estava selada. A morena virou os calcanhares e saiu da sala, o ódio brotando dentro de seu peito. Animais. Às vezes Jane se perguntava se aquilo tudo não se passava de uma batalha perdida. Quanto mais se lutava para colocar caras como esse atrás das grades, mais parecia que eles se proliferavam, assim como pestes. E então ela se lembrava de quantas vidas haviam sido salvas para cada um dos desgraçados que estavam agora no xadrez, ou então para quantas famílias havia levado paz através do trabalho que fazia. E tudo voltava a fazer sentido novamente; não era uma batalha vencida, era uma luta infinita em busca de justiça. E ela era boa nisso, e seus parceiros eram também. Frost, Korsak, Maura... Maura. Oh meu Deus, Maura! Combinamos de almoçar juntas!

Jane apressou o passo e chegou até o elevador, apertou várias vezes o botão com força como se isso fosse adiantar alguma coisa.

Eram 14:00h. Maura certamente a mataria com aquele bisturi afiado. Oh, droga.

* * *

'Ma!' Jane gritou quando entrou na cantina da delegacia e apressou o passo até onde a mãe estava. 'Ma, você viu Maura por aqui?'

'Jane.' Angela a repreendeu. 'Maura esteve aqui há duas horas atrás. Duas, Jane! Não foi essa educação que eu te dei!'

'Eu sei, sinto muito. Eu fiquei presa lá em cima com os pais da vítima... ' Ela estava se desculpando? Aquilo nem era culpa dela! 'Qual é!'

'Oh...' Lamentou, Angela, apoiando os braços sobre o balcão. 'Bom, eu preparei dois sanduíches natural para vocês. Vocês precisam comer direito. Você tá magra demais, Jane!'

Rizzoli jogou a cabeça para trás soltou um gemido. Angela ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela e ela se recompôs. Sabia reconhecer um olhar ameaçador.

'Obrigada, mãe. Você é ótima.' Ela forçou um sorriso. 'Hey, espera. Maura não almoçou?'

'Não, ela disse que voltaria meia hora mais tarde, mas não voltou.' Angela respondeu, empurrando um pacote com os sanduíches para a filha.

Jane sabia que a médica provavelmente havia se distraído no trabalho e perdido a hora. Temos isso em comum, ela sorriu com esse pensamento. Ela queria que as duas tivessem mais em comum além do local de trabalho, do que alguns hábitos, do que... Jane! Ela maneou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

'Oh. Obrigada mãe. Te vejo em casa.' E saiu apressada, antes que sua mãe pudesse repreendê-la por algo mais.

* * *

Jane havia ido para o necrotério, mas encontrou a sala vazia. Ela atravessou a sala a passos lentos até chegar a sala da médica. A porta estava entreaberta e Jane segurou no puxador para abri-la, mas parou ao ver a imagem de Maura através da fresta. Ela estava sentada na cadeira, escrevendo algo. Do lado esquerdo da mesa uma imensa pilha organizada de papel descansava, do lado direito uma pilha menor e mais desorganizada. Jane supôs que Maura estava organizando a papelada que Dr. Pike sempre deixava bagunçada. Ela observou enquanto a médica analisava alguns papéis, os colocava de lado e partia para o próximo. Sem o jaleco branco Maura parecia muito pequena sentada ali no meio de tantas coisas. A loira então esticou os braços para cima, depois apoiou a cabeça com uma mão enquanto com a outra tamborilava os dedos na superfície da mesa. Os olhos passavam pelo pedaço de papel e não demorou muito até que ela esfregasse os olhos com a mão. Estava certamente cansada. E era para ser nosso dia de folga, lembrou-se Rizzoli fazendo uma careta. Droga. Red Sox havia perdido o campeonato, o dia já não havia começado bem. Depois ganhara um galo na cabeça, depois um homicídio, e agora estava dando uma de estranha observando Maura através da fresta da porta e... Rizzoli se deu conta do quanto estava ficando rabugenta de novo. Provavelmente a fome estava aumentando sua irritação. Ela ergueu o punho para alertar sua entrada à sala, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a porta se escancarou.

'Jane?' Lá estava Maura, surpresa ao súbito encontro.

'Ahn...' Jane estava com a mão fechada no ar. Ela olhou para a mão, depois para Maura. 'Eu ahn...'

'Espero que essa mão erguida não seja para _me_ bater.' Maura abriu um sorriso.

Aquela tinha sido uma piada? Jane chacoalhou a cabeça.

'Não, eu ia bater na porta, mas aí você apareceu e... Hey, 'ela acrescentou rapidamente, 'desculpa pelo almoço. Fiquei presa com os pais da vítima.'

Ela entrou na sala, entregando o pacote feito por Angela para Maura.

'Oh, tudo bem, eu estava voltando agora para cima, assim como disse para sua mãe.'

Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Maur, já se passaram duas horas.' Jane se sentou numa cadeira desconfortável que Maura insistia em deixar na sua sala por combinar perfeitamente com a decoração.

'Oh... Acho que perdi a noção do tempo.' A médica se sentou de volta na sua cadeira, desempacotando um sanduíche e entregando o outro para Jane.

'Oh, você acha?' Jane pegou o sanduíche e o mordeu.

'Bem, o relógio é uma construção humana criada para a medida do tempo, Jane, mas nossa percepção muitas vezes nos engana quando se trata de interpretá-lo, já que o processo envolve diversas variáveis, inclusive psicológicas...'

'Maura, basta dizer que você se enroscou com a papelada.'

'Eu nunca me enrosco com papelada, Jane!'

Jane sorriu satisfeita. Adorava provocar a amiga. Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém da mania de organização da médica. Maura não deixava nada para trás, nada fora do lugar, tanto no trabalho quanto em casa.

'Maur, algum exame já voltou?'

A médica se endireitou na cadeira, assumindo novamente sua posição.

'Bem, sim.'

Jane olhou para ela. 'E...?'

'O exame de sangue para toxinas veio limpo. Ela não foi drogada nem envenenada.'

'E a autópsia?'

'Terminada. Fato curioso é que ela não havia ingerido nada na ultimas horas antes de morrer. O estômago estava limpo.'

'Maura. Estamos. Comendo.'

'Também não encontrei nenhum ferimento no corpo, nenhum sinal de agulhas na pele. Nada. Tudo limpo.'

'Você não achou a causa da morte?' Jane estava espantada agora.

'Bem, sim. Asfixia por sufocação.'

'Hum!', murmurou Rizzoli, engolindo o último pedaço do sanduíche, 'Eu sabia!'

'Você supôs.'

'Acertei em cheio.'

Maura inclinou a cabeça. Não iria comprar essa discussão.

'E o interrogatório?'

'Os pais estão arrasados.' Disse a morena com tristeza. 'Filha única, adorada por todos... O namorado nem deve estar sabendo ainda, coitado.'

'Bem, esse não é um homicídio comum. Parece mais trabalho de um...' Maura se arrepiou ao cogitar a possibilidade. Elas trocaram olhares.

'Psicopata.' Completou Jane, em tom baixo. 'Também pensei nisso. O M.O. não condiz com um crime cometido por vingança, ódio ou acerto de contas.'

'O que você sabe sobre ela?'

'Hum... Era o tipo de pessoa politicamente correta. Trinta e dois anos, ensinava para crianças, namorava um bom rapaz. Era adotada.' Jane acrescentou a última parte com cuidado. Ela sabia que agora que Hope aparecera na vida de Maura, ela estava em conflito, ainda que tentasse esconder isso.

'Nada que ajude muito?' Era uma meia pergunta.

Jane balançou a cabeça em não. 'É melhor eu subir, Maur. Não temos quase nada com o que trabalhar. Frost e eu vamos visitar a casa dela agora a tarde.'

'Te espero para voltarmos juntas para casa?'

'Não, tudo bem. Nos encontramos lá.'

Jane saiu da sala ainda procurando pela chave nos bolsos, foi quando se deu por conta de que viera dirigindo o carro de Maura e não o seu. O que significava que voltaria para casa de táxi. Rizzoli odiava táxis.

Oh, que dia maravilhoso, Rizzoli.


	5. Bad dream, good feeling

Jane virou a maçaneta da porta da casa de Maura e se surpreendeu ao encontrar a porta trancada. Era de costume da médica deixar a porta destrancada até altas horas da noite. Jane a advertira várias vezes sobre isso, especialmente sobre as noites em que ficava sozinha, mas Maura nunca pareceu se preocupar com a segurança da casa. Sempre alegava que sabia que ela estava vindo ou que Angela estava por perto. Ela tinha finalmente dado ouvidos à detetive? A morena deu de ombros e tocou a campainha. Não demorou muito até que a loira abrisse a porta.

'Hey.' Disse ela com um sorriso e se afastou para que Jane entrasse.

'Hey. Medidas de segurança, hum?'

Maura fez que sim com a cabeça.

'Finalmente.' Jane fechou a porta. 'Pizza para o jantar. Não sabia se você já tinha comido, então... Metade cogumelos, metade calabresa. Com _muito_ queijo. Porque eu mereço hoje. ' Ela esticou a pizza encaixotada para a amiga.

'Eu tenho o vinho.' Os olhos da médica brilharam. Adorava quando Jane dedicava um pouco de atenção para ela, às vezes que aparecia com o jantar ou que fazia seu café da manhã. Pequenos detalhes que Maura valorizava tanto e que se sentia tão grata. E que a fazia gostar mais de Jane.

Sentaram-se no sofá, cada uma com um pedaço de pizza na mão e uma taça de vinho na outra. Uma coberta fina cobria as pernas das duas.

'Eu estou tão cansada que poderia dormir enquanto estou comendo.' Jane disse depois de bebericar o vinho. Maura riu.

'Alguma sorte no apartamento?'

'Hum, nada. Frost disse que ia ficar na delegacia até mais tarde, recolhemos alguns documentos, agenda telefônica, recibos. Vamos ver se conseguimos algo a partir daí. Pobre mulher.'

Maura suspirou.

'Sinto muito se não pude ajudar com mais nada.'

'Oh, Maur, não. Você fez tudo o que podia fazer. Tenho certeza de que amanhã encontraremos algo.'

Jane sorriu para a amiga, olhou de relance para a mesa da cozinha e saltou do sofá quando se deu conta da bagunça que estava ali em cima.

'Oh meu Deus, Maura! O que é isso?'

'Sua mãe decidiu enfeitar a casa para o halloween.' Disse ela, naturalmente.

'E você concordou com isso?' Jane estava revirando alguns dos enfeites ali em cima. Morcegos de plástico, aranhas, tecidos branco que Jane suspeitou que dariam belos fantasmas.

'Bem, as pessoas geralmente enfeitam as casas por aqui, achei que poderia ser divertido. Você sabia que nessa data os celtas acreditavam que o mundo ficava ameaçado por espíritos malignos e por isso celebravam a data com figuras bizarras e medonhas para afastar os demônios e fantasmas?'

Jane arregalou os olhos. Processou por um segundo o que a loira havia lhe dito.

'Assustar fantasmas com outros fantasmas. Que brilhante, como não pensei nisso antes?' Jane disparou com o sarcasmo. Era maior do que ela. Ela apontou o dedo para a amiga e advertiu: 'Maura, você não tem _idéia_ de onde você se meteu.'

'Acho que passei a ter depois que ela mencionou a festa. A fantasia.'

Jane jogou os ombros para frente e resmungou.

'Maura. Por que?

'Oh, Jane, ela pareceu tão animada com tudo isso.'

'Você sabe que ela vai te fazer usar uma fantasia, não sabe?'

Maura foi capaz de segurar o sorriso, mas seus olhos a entregaram.

'Oh meu Deus! Você está gostando da idéia!' Jane estava de boca aberta.

'Eu nunca tive um halloween, Jane!'

'Eu não vou usar nenhuma fantasia.'

'Nós vamos comprá-la amanhã.'

Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha.

'Você está assim _tão_ empolgada, Dr. Isles?'

'Não quer saber o que eu planejo vestir, Detetive Rizzoli?' Maura lançou um olhar provocador e de repente Jane se viu sem palavras. Deus, Rizzoli lutou com todas as suas forças para não imaginar Maura Isles vestida com qualquer roupa sexy, mas toda vez que pensava em algo, falhava. Qualquer que fosse a fantasia que Maura escolhesse, de duas, seria uma: ou algo muito ridículo ou algo muito sexy. infelizmente Rizzoli não conseguia pensar em nada ridículo para rir, então fechou os olhos e respirou, apontou o dedo para a mulher.

'Maura, eu...', ela apontou o dedo para o quarto, 'cama... Noite.'

A discussão estava encerrada. Jane deixou a sala atordoada. Maura se limitou a rir com a atitude da mulher, satisfeita por ganhar a discussão. Juntou as taças e o resto da pizza e colocou ordem no lugar. Em seguida se retirou para seu quarto.

* * *

Maura estava deitada em sua cama. Em seus sonhos o quarto parecia mais frio do que era para estar. A escuridão em volta a deixara em estado de alerta total. Um arrepio gelado percorreu suas costas. Tinha ouvido um vidro se quebrar? Sentou-se na cama, espremeu os olhos para tentar enxergar algo através da escuridão. Era noite de lua nova, nenhuma claridade entrava no quarto. No instante em que levou a mão para acender o abajur, sentiu uma mão forte segurar o seu pescoço, outra cobrir sua boca. Seu corpo foi empurrado contra a cama, o agressor era forte demais para ela. Maura tentou resistir, o medo fazendo a adrenalina disparar pelo corpo. O homem sussurrou bem perto do seu ouvido, uma voz grossa, maligna, rouca, a própria voz do mal.

"Você vai morrer, doutora. Você é a minha próxima." O homem deslizou a mão do pescoço de Maura para baixo, entre os seios, a barriga. "Mas antes vou me divertir com você."

Maura sentou-se na cama com um pulo. A respiração pesada, o corpo suado apesar da pele gelada. Ela acendeu o abajur o mais rápido que pôde. Não havia ninguém no quarto. Olhou para o outro lado da cama e viu que estava vazio. Desejou que Jane estivesse ali agora, ela se sentiria segura. Em primeiro lugar, ela desconfiou que se a morena estivesse ali, nem pesadelos ela teria. Espera, Jane tinha ficado na casa dela, não tinha? Receosa, Maura levantou-se da cama e caminhou lentamente até o corredor. Escuridão. Considerou se deveria ou não acender a luz, mas achou melhor prosseguir no escuro. Se houvesse alguém na casa ela não alertaria o invasor sobre sua localização. Não seja ridícula, Maura, não há ninguém aqui. Ela caminhou hesitante, passo após passo, atenta a qualquer barulho repentino, até o quarto de hóspede, abriu a porta lentamente para conferir se Jane estava ali.

Oh sim, ela estava.

E estava apontando a arma para ela.

* * *

Jane havia dormido profundamente até aquele momento. Foi quando voltou para o sono REM, o sono mais leve de todos, que ouviu a porta do quarto se abrindo. Poderia ser um sonho, Jane estava acostumada com eles, mas de algum modo soube que não era e agiu instintivamente. Agarrou a arma na mesa de cabeceira e apontou cegamente para a porta. Deus, ela mal tinha acordado ainda. Tudo o que via era um borrão preto. Não sabia exatamente onde estava. Era em seu quarto? No quarto de hóspedes? Maura estava do outro lado da cama? Seu coração disparou. Parte de si estava preparada para isso desde que Hoyt aparecera em sua vida. Todos os dias dormia com sua arma ao lado ou em baixo do travesseiro, não importava onde ou com quem. Era a única forma de se sentir um pouco mais segura e muitas vezes não era suficiente.

'Jane, sou eu!' Maura exclamou quando entendeu a situação. Jane soltou um gemido e abaixou a arma.

'Por Deus, Maura! Não faça mais isso, eu quase atirei em você!'

'Sinto muito, não quis te assustar, eu...'

Maura realmente parecia assustada, ligeiramente mais assustada do que Jane.

'O que aconteceu? Você ouviu alguma coisa?' Agora Rizzoli estava jogando o edredom para o lado, seus pés alcançando o chão.

'Eu não tenho certeza, eu tive um pesadelo e...' Maura se calou. Ela havia realmente dito aquilo? Eu tive um pesadelo e vim para seu quarto? Agora ela se sentia como uma criança tola.

'Tudo bem, Maur. Fica aqui, eu vou conferir. ' Jane já havia levantado e estava indicando a cama para a loira, arma em punho.

Ela demorou um tempo até checar a casa inteira, cada janela, cada porta. Nada de errado, tudo trancado. Ela voltou para o quarto.

'Tudo certo, Maur. Talvez tenha sido só um pesadelo.' Ela se sentou na cama ao lado da amiga.

'Eu sinto muito Jane, não queria te acordar. Só precisava saber que você estava realmente aqui comigo. Foi muito real e assustador e quando eu acordei...'

'Hey, hey...', Ela estava ficando agitada de novo e Jane a cortou antes que começasse a hiper-ventilar ou que tivesse um ataque de pânico. Ela segurou a mão da loira. 'Quer me contar o que foi?'

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Havia acordado Jane e era o mínimo que poderia fazer, mas no momento queria tirar aquelas imagens da cabeça.

'Tudo bem. Porque você não se deita aqui comigo?'

Maura não pensou duas vezes, concordou com a cabeça e se deitou de um lado da cama. Não queria passar o resto da noite sozinha. Sabia que Jane a protegeria de qualquer coisa, e ficar ali com ela era quase uma garantia de uma boa noite de sono. Ou do que restava dela.

Jane deitou do seu lado e olhou para a loira. Estava começando a suspeitar de que algo havia assustado Maura; primeiro ela havia trancado a porta, o que era incomum, agora um pesadelo que a fizera sair da cama para procurar por Jane. Bem, ela não queria pressioná-la. Se algo estivesse incomodando, ela contaria para Jane mais cedo ou mais tarde. A morena sabia respeitar sua hora, tudo o que Maura precisava agora era de sua companhia, de segurança.

Jane ponderou o que estava prestes a fazer por um minuto, até que passou o braço por baixo do pescoço de Maura e trouxe seu corpo próximo ao dela. Ela segurou a respiração com medo de uma rejeição, até esperava por isso, mas não houve resistência. A outra mulher simplesmente virou-se de frente para ela e passou um braço por sua barriga. Ela respirou aliviada. Passou também um braço pela cintura de Maura e acariciou suas costas.

'Tá tudo bem, Maur. Somos só eu e você.' Ela sussurrou com a voz rouca.

'Obrigada...' Maura sussurrou, foi quase inaudível. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jane e relaxou. Sim, agora estava segura. Agora conseguia respirar normalmente, porque num mundo cheio de coisas erradas e ruins, Jane parecia a coisa certa. Ela era seu porto seguro, os dedos de Jane desenhando em suas costas lhe acalmavam como uma solução mágica. O subir e descer da respiração da mulher era como uma canção de ninar hipnotizante, e Maura sentiu os olhos pesando conforme os minutos se passavam.

Jane, que agora se encarregara de cuidar do conforto de Maura em seus braços, quase sentiu o coração explodir quando a médica encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Maura tinha um cheiro adocicado que combinava com sua personalidade. Era delicada, quase frágil às vezes, mas tinha um reservatório secreto de forças. Era um pouco atrapalhada quando se tratava de relacionamentos e quase nunca entendia o sarcasmo na voz das pessoas. Era praticamente o oposto de Jane, mas os opostos se atraem, pensou ela. E talvez fosse justamente por isso que gostava tanto da médica.

Ela continuou dançando com seus dedos nas costas da mulher, até que a respiração se igualou e ela sentiu o corpo pesando sobre o dela. Ela não se importou. Se tratava de Maura e ela simplesmente não se importava de tê-la dormindo ali em seus braços. Oh, não. Ela estava gostando da sensação. E quase se sentiu culpada por isso. Maura só estava ali por conta de um pesadelo horrível, quão egoísta ela estava sendo? Mas ela não estava agradecida ao pesadelo. Não. Ela nunca desejaria tal coisa a Maura.

Ela estava vendo isso de outra maneira; estava ignorando todo o resto e só focando naquele momento. Na sensação da respiração quente de Maura batendo na sua pele, no movimento involuntário dos dedos apertando levemente sua barriga vez ou outra, os pés de Maura se cruzando com os seus por baixo do cobertor. Jane fechou os olhos numa oração para que as batidas do seu coração não acordassem a mulher.


	6. Sinais

**N/A: Antes de tudo, me perdoem pela demora. A vida tá corrida por aqui. Espero que vocês ainda estejam por aí, estava muito ansiosa para postar mais um capítulo. Obrigada por lerem.**

* * *

Um som esquisito soou distante dentro da cabeça de Jane. Ela se revirou na cama e abriu os olhos. Ainda estava escuro, mas ela deduziu pelo borrão vermelho que via no relógio que eram 5:45h. Droga. As noites são mais compridas no inverno, então o dia demoraria mais um pouco para nascer. Além do relógio ela conseguiu identificar seu o celular com a tela brilhando. Talvez essa tenha sido a razão pela qual acordara. Ela esticou o braço e o apanhou e espremendo os olhos leu uma mensagem de Korsak. Pelo que ela entendeu havia aparecido algo. Ou ele estava irritado com algo? Leu de novo. Ah, são as duas coisas. Provavelmente ele tinha virado a noite procurando por algo, o que significava que Jane e Frost fariam o período inteiro do dia. Não é como se ela não estivesse acostumada a perder noites de sono, ela já não se importava. Ela devolveu o aparelho na mesa e esfregou os olhos, respirou fundo e virou-se.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos quase se assustou com o volume ao seu lado. Havia se esquecido de que Maura estava ali. Deus, aquela tinha sido uma noite longa. Jane estudou Maura por um momento. A respiração subia e descia lentamente, tirando isso ela estava imóvel. Dormia um sono profundo, seguro, junto com alguém que se importava com ela. Jane odiaria acorda-la naquele momento, então tudo o que fez foi sair lentamente da cama e silenciosamente do quarto. Preparou um café forte para si na cozinha, ofereceu uma folha de alface para Bass e quando o relógio marcou exatas 6:00h ela decidiu que era hora de sair de casa, o dever a esperava. Trocou de roupa e depois rabiscou um bilhete as escuras - poque afinal de contas ela não queria que Maura pensasse que ela não tinha se importado.

_Maura, precisei sair (muito) mais cedo. Não quis te acordar._

_Há café pronto. Jane_

Colocou o bilhete na geladeira e saiu porta afora.

* * *

'O que você tem?' Jane perguntou apressada para Frost. Ele jogou um jornal em cima da mesa. Uma foto de Maura e Jane na cena do crime do dia anterior estampava a página policial. 'Uau, como eu fico bem nesse ângulo.' Ela disparou com o sarcasmo. Pegou o jornal com as mãos e começou a ler.

_Homicídio em Boston_

_Professora encontrada morta no rio é identificada. Os pais revelam que os detetives não têm idéia de quem possa ter cometido o crime._  
_As investigações andam em ritmo lento na BPD, ao que parece não há suspeitos ou mesmo pistas para serem seguidas. Segundo uma fonte, nem mesmo testemunhas deram depoimentos ainda. Os policiais pedem para que..._

E a manchete continuava. Jane colocou o jornal em cima da mesa e soltou um suspiro. Pressão era o que eles menos precisavam agora, mas era assim que os jornalistas trabalhavam. Eles podiam ter uma foto chocante, mas eles precisavam era mesmo de uma boa história. E quando a história não era boa o suficiente ou quando lhe faltavam informações para contar aos leitores, eles sempre assumiam a posição de pressionar a delegacia. Uma vez que tivessem aquilo que queriam, eles poderiam fazer o seu show.

'Argh...' Jane torceu o nariz.

'Eu sei. Desprezível. Mas olha, tenho algo pra te contar. Ontem no final da tarde, assim que saíamos da casa da vítima eu dei uma volta em torno do rio. Você sabe, pra procurar por algo. Conversei com uma moradora de um prédio, é um lugar isolado, foi o que me chamou atenção. Adivinha?'

Jane de repente se sentiu mais acordada. Era a adrenalina da caça. Ela endireitou o corpo e se inclinou para frente. 'O que?'

'O filho dela viu algo suspeito, foi o que ele disse para ela. O garoto passou o dia com o pai ontem, por isso fiquei de passar por lá hoje de novo. O que você acha?'

'Espero que seja algo de útil.' Ela disse com certa esperança.

'É melhor que seja... Hey, onde está Maura?'

'Em casa, não chegou ainda...'

'Na sua casa?'

Jane fitou para Frost. Ele nunca fazia esse tipo de comentário.

'Eu quero dizer, vocês vem sempre juntas... E, bem, geralmente é você quem fica na casa dela e...'

'Frost, o que você...' Ela foi interrompida no meio da pergunta. Uma outra detetive da divisão de homicídios estava atravessando o corredor com dois copos de café na mão. Ela uma mulher alta e magra, o cabelo tão preto quanto o de Jane, a pele branca, os olhos amendoados e a boca vermelha. Diferente de Jane, ela era uma mulher bastante feminina.

Parou na mesa de Rizzoli e colocou o copo ali em cima.

'Bom dia detetive. Posso te oferecer um café?'

Pega de surpresa, Jane olhou para Frost e depois para a moça. Sem jeito, abriu um sorriso amarelo e fez que sim com a cabeça. 'Aham. Ahn... obrigada.'

'Não por isso.' A mulher se afastou sorrindo para ela de um jeito... sensual? Jane estava vendo coisas? A noite mal dormida de sono já estava lhe causando delírios? Segundo Maura, uma pessoas começava a ter delírios após o quarto dia sem dormir. Ela dormira meio. Isso não estava certo. Tão logo a mulher se afastou, ela inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa e sussurrou para Frost entredentes.

'O que foi isso?'

O homem deu de ombros e riu. 'Parece que alguém está interessada em você.'

Jane balançou a cabeça. Era só o que me faltava.

* * *

'Desculpa por eu não te esperar, precisava vir mais cedo.' Jane dizia para a amiga no necrotério. Havia feito algumas ligações e agora estava esperando o retorno. Ela e Frost iriam para a casa do garoto depois do almoço, enquanto isso iam processar papeladas, tentar falar com o noivo da vítima para levantar informações. Na pausa, Jane desceu até o andar para checar Maura. Não tinham tido a oportunidade de conversar no café da manhã e Jane queria saber como ela estava por conta da noite anterior.

'Tudo bem.' Disse Maura. Ela sabia como a amiga ficava quando tinha um caso em aberto. Exigia o máximo de si, por vezes esquecia de comer, dormia pouco ou não dormia. Dependia da gravidade do caso. 'Eu encontrei seu bilhete.' Ela ia falando enquanto fazia a autópsia de um corpo. Jane preferia não olhar.

'Hum. E você tá bem? Você pareceu bem assustada ontem...'

'Oh. Me desculpe por isso. Foi uma bobagem minha, eu não deveria ter...'

'Hey, Maur, não, qual é! Eu só quero saber se você tá bem. Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. Certo?' Jane queria segurar a mão da amiga, até que se deu conta de que estava suja de sangue, mas ficou satisfeita com o sorriso agradecido e o olhar tímido de Maura.

'Certo... Certo. Eu estou bem.' A médica balançou a cabeça em sim para reforçar o que disse.

'Ótimo. Hey, sabe que aconteceu uma coisa estranha agora pouco?'

Maura levantou os olhos para Jane.

'Eu tava na minha mesa e uma detetive... Helena Stevens, conhece ela? Ela veio até minha mesa e me entregou um café. Eu acho que ela deu em cima de mim.'

Maura franziu a sobrancelha. 'Por que ela te entregou um café? Bem, eu já te entreguei um café.' Ela ressaltou e deu de ombros.

'Não, Maura, por Deus! _Depois_ que ela me entregou o café ela saiu andando com, você sabe, _aquele_ olhar...'

'Que olhar?'

Maura, sempre com problemas para entender essas situações. Jane pensou por um minuto.

'O mesmo olhar que você lançou para mim na tua casa, se lembra? Quando me perguntou se eu não estava curiosa para saber sobre sua fantasia...'

'Oh...' A médica refletiu por um momento. 'Então você está dizendo que eu estou afim de você?'

Jane não esperava por isso e ficou atônita. Ela não queria colocar as coisas daquele jeito, principalmente enquanto sabia que não era uma boa comparação, Maura as vezes fazia e dizia coisas na inocência e nem percebia. Para a surpresa da detetive a médica desatou a rir.

'Oh sim, tire sarro da detetive.' Jane disse quando entendeu que era uma brincadeira. Mas uma vez que a loira não parou de rir, Jane a acompanhou. Maura fazendo brincadeiras? Ela estava num bom dia, Jane não queria estragá-lo, até mesmo porque ela adorava a risada da loira, enchia os seus ouvidos e se sentia mais feliz quando a razão era ela.

'Oh, e bem lembrado. Fantasias. Hoje vamos ver as nossas durante o almoço!'

Não era uma pergunta, Maura já tinha decidido e uma vez feito Jane sabia que nada mudaria sua cabeça. Você e sua boca, Rizzoli. Maravilhoso.

'E você é um imã para atrair mulheres. Eu não fico surpresa.'

O que isso queria dizer? Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou perplexa para ela. Maura aproveitou o silêncio como deixa e se adiantou:

'Eu só estou dizendo. Eu fico observando, você sabe. Algumas mulheres daqui certamente se sentem atraídas por você. Pelo menos é o que expressam quando você passa por elas. Seu corpo sem dúvidas chama atenção, sua estrutura óssea, eu quero dizer...'

'Eu nunca notei que me olhavam. Quer dizer, homens sim, mas não as mulheres.' Jane riu sem graça.

'Hum... Você deveria prestar mais atenção nos sinais.'

O celular de Jane vibrou, ela leu uma mensagem e se apressou. 'Okay, essa conversa tá tomando um rumo estranho. E eu preciso ir.'

Maura assentiu com a cabeça e parou de falar notando o desconforto de Jane.

Quando a detetive saiu do necrotério tudo o que conseguia pensar era: _você precisa prestar mais atenção nos sinais._ De quem exatamente Maura estava falando?

* * *

'Eu estou tão empolgada com o halloween!" Disse Maura entrando em casa, mais para si do que para Jane.

'Oh, sim, eu posso ver.' A morena vinha carregando as sacolas com as compras, além da própria bolsa. 'Nós poderíamos fazer isso todos os anos.'

'Você acha?' Maura virou para Jane, o sorriso de animação sendo substituído por uma careta. Jane estava sendo sarcástica, é claro. A morena riu consigo da inocência de Maura. Ela sempre acreditava, nunca conseguia identificar o sarcasmo a tempo.

Jane colocou as sacolas no sofá e se jogou nele. O dia estava quase para acabar. Quase. Ela só precisava examinar mais alguns arquivos, cruzar alguns nomes e endereços. Quanto tempo ela levaria com aquilo? Duas horas no máximo? Talvez se ela pulasse o jantar... A morena massageou as têmporas e inclinou a cabeça para trás, o conforto do sofá era tentador e ela realmente queria descansar. Droga. Antes que caísse no sono ali mesmo resolveu tirar da bolsa o envelope que Frost havia lhe entregado mais cedo. O volume de papel era maior do que ela se lembrava e ela sentiu um desânimo tomar conta novamente. Três horas? Merda. Abriu e começou a separar por categorias. Não levou muito tempo para que o tapete tivesse virado um mar de papéis no qual ela mesma mergulhou.

Do outro canto da casa, Maura preparava - esquentava - uma lasanha que Angela havia deixado para as duas mais cedo e hora ou outra lançava olhares para Jane. Se ela já não a conhecesse tão bem teria se espantado com a rapidez com que havia se desligado do mundo, sentada ali no chão, entre folhas e mais folhas, analisando, separando, grifando. Assim era Jane. Devotada. Sagaz. Obstinada. Maura a admirava por ser tão boa no que fazia, por ser capaz de descobrir uma mentira por um olhar, de criar laços de confiança tão rápido, por ser verdadeira, por nunca se vender, por ser tão boa com pessoas. Por ser tão boa comigo, ela pontuou. Jane lhe fazia um bem tão grande que ela era incapaz de descrever, mesmo com o vasto vocabulário. Maura saiu do devaneio quando o forno apitou. Ela serviu uma taça de vinho e agarrou uma lata de cerveja, serviu a lasanha em dois pratos e levou tudo para a sala em uma bandeja.

'Jane,' ela chamou quando a morena nem notou sua presença, 'que tal comer um pouco?'

'Oh... Obrigada, Maur.' As duas sentaram no sofá e comeram em silêncio. O cansaço dominando ambos os corpos. Quando terminaram, Maura juntou a louça e devolveu na pia, retornou ao sofá com o copo de vinho e observou Jane voltar ao trabalho. Alguns comentários surgiam durante a investigação, mas a maioria de murmúrios Maura não pôde distinguir. Ao que tudo indicava, Jane só se fazia ouvir quando realmente queria alguma opinião, ou então quando apontava um lugar e dizia: 'se lembra da vez que passamos aqui?' E desenterrava uma história sobre as duas. A certa altura da noite, Jane balançou a cabeça e voltou a se sentar no sofá, para o espanto de Maura que estava quase dormindo.

'Eu fiz tudo o que pude, não consigo mais nada. Só me resta fazer umas ligações amanhã. Que desgraçado.'

'Jane...' A loira tentou advertir.

'Maura, eu não entendo. A única testemunha a ver algo foi aquele rapaz. Nós só temos a cor do carro, quer dizer, quais são as chances?'

'Bem, você disse também que era um carro alugado. Considerando o número de...'

Jane lançou um olhar para Maura.

'Oh, sim. Modo de falar...' Ela concluiu por si só.

Jane resmungou alguma coisa e afundou no sofá. Lá fora um trovão soou distante.

'Vai chover...' Um comentário aleatório, afirmando o óbvio. Esfregou as mãos e depois acrescentou com um suspiro: 'Talvez a chuva lave alguma evidência.'

Maura franziu os lábios e pensou por um momento. Ela sabia que a falta de pistas deixava Jane sem direção, literalmente. Ela estava de mãos atadas e se tinha algo que Jane odiava, era isso. Se sentir impotente perante algo que queria combater, mas que não tinha ferramentas para usar a seu favor. Mas de uma coisa Maura sabia: Jane Rizzoli nunca desistia. Ela corria atrás de bandidos se necessário; ela fora pregada no chão pelas mãos, o bisturi cortando sua carne e arruinando ossos, e lá estava ela de volta. Ela atirara em si mesma para salvar a vida do irmão, colocando em risco a sua própria vida, e mais uma vez ela estava de volta. Jane sempre encontrava um jeito, uma saída; ela era uma guerreira. E parte disso, Maura também sabia, era porque Jane nunca desacreditava, ela via a luz no fim do túnel enquanto ninguém mais via.

A médica sentou-se mais perto da morena, segurou a mão dela com a sua e olhando nos seus olhos disse calmamente:

'Jane, é como você disse, você fez tudo o que pôde. Tenho certeza de que algo vai aparecer amanhã.'

'Como você pode ter tanta certeza?' Ela não quis parecer grossa, mas não era do feitio de Maura supôr algo tão incerto.

'Bem... Alguém me ensinou a ter um pouco de fé.'

'Oh, é mesmo?' Jane pareceu surpresa. 'Quem?'

'Você.' Maura disse suavemente, mas como se fosse óbvio, aquele jeito adorável que era único dela. E para derreter mais ainda o coração de Jane, ela pousou um beijou em seu ombro e encostou a cabeça ali.

Jane simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. _Ela _tinha ensinado aquilo para Maura? Logo ela que desconfiava que Maura soubesse de todas as coisas? Ela sentiu seu coração aquecendo e sorriu. Apertou a mão de Maura que ainda estava na sua.

'Obrigada.' Ela disse em voz baixa. Maura não respondeu. Um tempo se passou.

Um trovão soou mais alto, as árvores do lado de fora balançavam num ritmo frenético e uma janela aberta fazia a cortina da cozinha dançar ao vento.

'Uma tempestade tá chegando.' Jane observou, a voz rouca. 'Maura?'

Outra vez sem resposta. A loira havia dormido ali mesmo, sua cabeça pesando no ombro de Jane. A morena se levantou com cuidado e posicionou Maura no sofá, fazendo o máximo para não acordá-la. Ajeitou sua cabeça numa almofada e a cobriu com uma coberta. Andou até a cozinha e fechou a janela, uma lufada de ar gelado bateu de encontro com seu rosto. Ela trancou a porta, acionou o alarme. Deu uma ultima conferida em Maura.

'Hey, Maur... Não prefere ir para cama?' Ela dizia enquanto acariciava o rosto da amiga. Ela mal movimentou e cabeça e sibilou um não. A única luz acesa oscilou. A força provavelmente seria desligada.

'Okay. Boa noite.' Respondeu Jane sem saber se ela tinha ouvido. Pousou um beijo na testa dela e quando foi puxar o cobertor para aquecê-la, Maura procurou por sua mão e a segurou.

'Fica.' Ela disse baixinho.

'Maur, você tá no sofá...'

'Só fica.' Ela ergueu a coberta, convidando Jane para se deitar ali, os olhos ainda fechados. O que ela faria agora? Um tremor percorreu seu corpo. Deus, ela queria tanto aquilo. E ela se estranhava tanto por querer. Ela nem sabia se era Maura consciente quem falava. Dane-se. Jane deslizou para dentro da coberta e Maura passou o braço em volta de sua cintura e apertou. Jane descansou sua mão em cima da de Maura. A respiração quente e o contato dizia que ela também tinha encostado o rosto na sua nuca. O sofá, apesar de extremamente confortável, quase não dava conta de duas pessoas deitadas assim, não necessário dizer que uma estava totalmente colada à outra. A chuva finalmente começou a cair, as gotas se chocando contra o telhado criando um som hipnotizante.

Jane relaxou e fechou os olhos, ela tinha certeza de que dormiria bem a noite toda.


	7. Encontro (des)agradável

_'Você falhou'. A voz acusatória de Natasha McPhee soou na sala escura. Um relâmpago. O corpo branco da mulher apontando um dedo para ela._

_Jane retraiu o corpo e grunhiu._

* * *

Maura não sabia o que fazer. Já havia alguns minutos que ela estava acordada e ainda não tinha saído do sofá por não encontrar um jeito de fazê-lo sem que acordasse Jane. Estavam tão coladas uma a outra que os pés da morena se entrelaçavam com os seus, sua barriga totalmente colada nas costas de Jane e a cabeça descansando em seu ombro. E agora ela começara a choramingar algo ininteligível e a se encolher, e era sobre isso que Maura não sabia que atitude tomar. Ela sabia que Jane vez ou outra tinha pesadelos, geralmente com Hoyt, mas ela nunca tinha presenciado isso. Ela resolveu tomar o caminho que lhe pareceu mais seguro e tentou acalmá-la.

'Hey, Jane, tá tudo bem...' Ela acariciava o braço da amiga enquanto falava suave. 'Tudo bem, é só um pesadelo. '

Jane parou de resmungar e se virou de frente para Maura.

'Isso, tudo bem... Você tá segura. Ninguém vai te machucar.' Maura observava o rosto de Jane. Os cílios longos e escuros, da cor da noite, as sobrancelhas do mesmo tom, agora se contraindo; a médica sabia que ela estava lutando uma guerra interna.

'Maura, é você?' A voz rouca de Jane saiu, finalmente, em baixo tom.

'Sim, quem mais seria?' Ela disse de um jeito doce e riu.

Quem mais seria, repetiu na cabeça de Jane. Maura estava ali por ela.

'Pesadelo horrível.' Ela murmurou.

'Já passou.' Ela assegurou e acariciou as costas de Jane.

Um momento se passou até a morena se recompor.

'Eu te acordei? Desculpa por isso.' Jane fez menção de levantar, mas Maura colocou a mão nas suas costas de um jeito que a imobilizou na hora. Não tinha sido a força, tinha sido o toque.

'Não acordou. E bem, isso nos deixa quite, não é?' A loira estudou o rosto da morena, os olhos ainda estavam fechados, falava mole, ainda meio adormecida.

Jane pensou por um momento. Abriu os olhos para encontrar os de Maura. 'Pode-se dizer que sim... Oh meu Deus, eu tô te esmagando?'

'Eu não consigo me mexer muito bem, mas nada que seja desconfortável. '

Jane sabia que esse era o jeito educado da outra dizer que sim, estava um pouco apertada.

'Você dormiu bem?' Ela perguntou, colocou a mão na cintura de Maura e se afastou um pouco para dar mais espaço a loira.

'Sim, a noite toda. Quando acordei já era dia. Você?'

'Uhum. Exceto agora, pelo pesadelo...'

Maura balançou a cabeça em compreensão. Jane era mais doce ao ar da manhã, pensou Maura, estranhamente mais doce. Como se se permitisse apenas ser, sem escudos, sem sarcasmo, desarmada. Como se ainda não tivesse se vestido de detetive durona, como se tivesse deixado os problemas do trabalho fora da cama - do sofá - ou como se o mundo não existisse até que colocasse os pés no chão, ou então, como se ela tivesse dado a Maura passe-livre para entrar no seu mundo e conhecê-la melhor.

Ou talvez fosse só o sono. A médica se pegou divagando e achou melhor dizer alguma coisa, porque Jane a estava estudando como se tivesse tentando ler seus pensamentos.

'Posso saber como você veio parar aqui?'

Jane ergueu a cabeça e espremeu os olhos.

'Bem, _você_ pediu para eu ficar aqui.'

'Eu... Eu pedi?' Maura agora estava entre envergonhada e confusa.

'Pediu!'

'Oh...'

'Eu sempre desconfiei que um dia você iria ceder ao meu charme.' Jane riu divertida, ainda que no fundo esperasse que..._ Rizzoli_!

Maura espremeu os olhos e os lábios fingindo reprovação. 'Caia fora do meu sofá, Detetive.'

'Eu prefiro ficar.' Jane desafiou.

Isso é invasão à minha propriedade!'

'Seria se eu não tivesse sido convidada!' Jane se levantava enquanto falava, se espreguiçou e riu quando sentiu o soquinho de Maura lhe atingir o braço. '_Outch_!' A morena acariciou o lugar, embora não sentisse nenhuma dor.

Maura se levantou e olhou pela janela. O dia lá fora ainda estava nublado, mas um tom de rosa se misturava com nuvens cinza, criando aquela sensação de renascimento, como se a treva tivesse sido abatida e o sol ressurgisse das cinzas, assim como uma fênix. Assim é o ciclo da vida, a natureza, não é? Ela pensou. A morte na verdade não se passa de uma transformação? Maura saiu do devaneio ao grito de Jane.

'Mas que merda!'

Ela se virou e viu a mulher segurando o celular.

'Perdi três ligações de Korsak! Tenho duas mensagens de Frost.' Ela leu em voz alta.

_'Jane, achamos mais um. Endereço a seguir.'_

_'Jane, onde diabos está você?'_

'Oh! E duas de Frankie!'

_'Janie, temos um corpo. Vem logo.'_

_'Jane, você precisa ver isso, cadê você? Não estamos conseguindo falar com Maura.'_

A loira estalou os olhos.

'Oh meu Deus!' Revirou a bolsa e pegou o celular.

'_Hey Doc, onde está? Temos um corpo._' Ela leu com os olhos bem abertos.

'Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus!' Maura repetia sem parar.

'Eu acho que nós dormimos bem _de mais_!' Jane observou.

'Eu vou me trocar.' Maura se apressou para o quarto.

'TRÊS MINUTOS'. Jane gritou.

* * *

Sobre uma coisa Maura estava certa. _Algo_ apareceu naquele dia, mas não era algo que Jane realmente esperava.

Os rastros do temporal ainda eram visíveis na cidade. Ruas ainda molhadas, galhos de árvores quebrados, latões de lixos virados. A detetive avistou a cena de crime de longe. Num banco de ônibus uma cena surreal: Uma mulher sentada, segurando um guarda-chuva vermelho aberto, branca, muito branca, como uma boneca de porcelana, os olhos fechados. Quando Jane se aproximou da fita amarela isoladora, ela foi pega de surpresa: o guarda-chuva vermelho, agora visto de perto, era na verdade branco, fora colorido de vermelho. Vermelho de sangue. Em volta do corpo, uma poça. Nas pernas, o sangue que escorrera mais cedo do guarda-chuva e nunca chegara a alcançar o chão. Ela sentiu o estômago revirar. Olhou para Maura, seus olhos refletindo aflição, raiva. Maura sofrera o impacto tanto quanto Jane. De todas as cenas que vira antes, até mesmo a do dia anterior, não chegava a ser tão perversa como essa.

Encontraram com Korsak e Frankie, e outros policiais que reforçavam a barreia de segurança. Trocaram poucas palavras porque jornalistas já estavam fotografando, pessoas se esgueirando para ver o horror. Era da intenção de todos moverem o corpo dali o quanto antes.

Maura se aproximou e tomou fôlego antes de analisar o corpo morto. Os pés pisavam em poça de sangue, misturada com chuva e sujeira. A cabeça limpa, nenhum ferimento visível no crânio. Tirou o guarda-chuva da mão da mulher, o fechou e o entregou para o perito. Os olhos percorreram o corpo vestido, nenhuma mancha de sangue, exceto a das pernas. De onde aquilo tudo viera, ela teria que descobrir no necrotério.

Assim que acabou o exame, se direcionou a um policial e pediu para que levasse o corpo o mais rápido possível para o necrotério. Quando se virou, o sol tímido bateu no seu rosto, apontando no horizonte. Outro dia nasceu, pensou Maura, mas não para ela. E lançou um último olhar para a vítima. Ao longe, escutou Jane conversando com alguém

...

Jane observava Maura analisar o corpo. Enquanto colocava as luvas, uma idéia percorreu-lhe a cabeça. Virou-se abruptamente para procurar por Frankie, mas esbarrou em alguém com toda força e algo quente banhou sua roupa.

'Que diabos?!' Praguejou a mulher. Abriu a boca para repreender a pessoa, mas então ouviu a voz...

'Oh! Detetive me desculpe, eu não previ...'

Jane levantou os olhos.

'Stevens? O que faz aqui?' E ela já havia esquecido do café, o que iria perguntar a Frankie e todo o resto.

'Eu ouvi na delegacia sobre isso, sai de lá agora pouco. Tô trabalhando em um caso, você sabe.' E ela sorriu com certa cumplicidade.

'E decidiu passar por aqui...?'

'Moro do outro lado da rua.' Ela apontou e foi tomar um gole do café que não estava mais no copo. Parou no meio do caminho.

Tão como eu, pensou Rizzoli. 'Sinto muito pelo café.' Ela observou, a voz baixa. 'Parece que estou te devendo um agora.'

'Não! Eu que sinto por ter esbarrado em você.'

'Bem, por um momento foi até agradável, você sabe, o calor... Mas agora esfriou mais ainda!' Ela disse batendo uma mão na roupa molhada e de repente parou. O que ela estava fazendo? _Flertando_ com a outra detetive?

'Eu te empresto uma blusa. É só atravessar a rua.' Disse a outra, decidida.

'Oh, não... Não. Tudo bem, eu posso me trocar mais tarde.'

'Por favor, não quero ser a culpada por um resfriado. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Além do mais, você me deixa fazer essa pequena gentileza e eu esqueço o café.' A morena propôs.

'Bem... Não quero parecer mal educada. Se você insiste. Me espera um minuto?' Jane estava se sentindo encurralada, mas cedeu. De certa forma ela estava gostando da atenção.

'Espero o tempo necessário.' Um sorriso de satisfação se insinuou nos lábios de Stevens.

...

'Maura, o que me diz?'

'Sobre você flertando na cena do crime? Sobre a mancha de café na sua blusa?' Ela disparou. Rizzoli franziu o cenho e depois riu.

'Eu não estava... E eu quero dizer sobre o corpo.' Mudou de assunto, até mesmo porque era o que realmente queria saber.

'Preciso examiná-la no necrotério. Não vejo nenhum sinal de feridas, preciso despi-la.'

'Okay'. Jane divagou por um momento.

'Aquela é Stevens, correto?' Maura retomou o assunto.

'É... E sobre isso, ' ela apontou para a mancha na blusa, 'preciso dar um jeito.

'Podemos voltar em casa. Não é assim tão longe.' Maura acrescentou.

'Hum, eu tenho outra opção na verdade.' Ela se virou e gritou. 'Hey Stevens, você tá voltando para a delegacia?'

'Pode apostar.' Gritou a mulher de volta.

'Consigo uma carona?' Jane replicou. Stevens só sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

'Maur, te encontro lá, okay? Ela apertou o braço da amiga.

'Okay.' A médica murmurou. Observou de cenho franzido enquanto Jane se afastava e andava com a outra morena. Uma pontada de irritação correu por dentro.

* * *

'Eu juro que não faço isso sempre. Derrubar café nos outros, você sabe.' Ela disse entregando uma blusa limpa para Jane. Um perfume forte e doce invadiu suas narinas. 'Voltei para casa para pegar uns arquivos que deixei aqui de um caso antigo que estava revendo. Acontece que acho que ele está relacionado com esse que tenho. Tô dobrando o expediente,' ela se explicou, 'os bandidos nunca dormem, não é mesmo?'

'Nunca. Eu sei bem.' E indicou com a cabeça para a janela, onde sabia que daria vista para a cena do crime lá em baixo.

Stevens apontou o banheiro. 'Sinta-se em casa. Só preciso de um minuto.'

E Jane se trocou, e Stevens recolheu o que precisava. Saíram as duas juntas do prédio, conversando sobre seus casos, nada muito particular, para o alívio de Jane. Não é que não fosse de amigos, mas era fato de que não gostava de se abrir para ninguém.

'Aqui você encontra o melhor _burrito _da região.' Stevens disse, apontando uma pequena lanchonete enquanto faziam o caminho para o carro.

'Não diga!'

'Sério. Você precisa experimentar. É quase um crime as pessoas não conhecerem esse lugar.'

'Anotado.'

Entraram no carro. Jane se sentiu estranha sendo guiada por outra mulher que não conhecia. Era sempre ela quem dirigia. De qualquer forma, a conversa até a delegacia foi mais agradável do que ela pudera imaginar. Quando desceram do carro pensou que, talvez, pudessem voltar a conversar outra vez. E por que não?

* * *

Croissant é o que elas iriam comer naquela noite. Maura e Angela tinham começado essa coisa entre elas de cozinharem juntas uma vez por semana. Fazia mais ou menos dois meses, quando Maura mencionou durante uma janta a macarronada de Angela, e a mulher se ofereceu para ensiná-la a fazer. Na noite seguinte, quando médica e detetive chegaram em casa, sacolas de compras jaziam sobre a pia e Angela apontou no meio da cozinha dizendo para Maura se trocar que ambas iriam começar. Jane só cortou os tomates, mas a pequena colaboração nada teve a ver com o jogo que passava na tv. Ela vira os olhos de Maura brilhar enquanto a mãe ensinava para a loira a mistura correta de ingredientes para a massa, o segredo do molho, enquanto os minutos se estendiam e se transformavam em horas. Naquele dia foram jantar mais tarde do que deveriam, Maura não reclamou da farinha branca, e no final da refeição a casa cheirava a molho de macarrão e estava aquecida por um tipo de calor que Jane sabia que Maura encontrara poucas vezes com sua família: calor humano.

Desde então, Jane não se metia, apenas sentava no sofá e ficava assistindo TV. Ela entendia que era como um momento mãe e filha, como quando ela era criança e as duas batiam um bolo juntas, e no final de tudo Jane ganhava de Angela a tigela para lamber. Um dos momentos que Maura não tivera com a mãe, e Jane simplesmente ficava feliz em vê-la feliz experimentando isso agora.

O que raramente deixava Jane infeliz era quando a conversa girava em torno de si. Como estava acontecendo agora.

'...aquele moça é detetive também, Angela.' Dissera Maura.

Jane virou o pescoço para encarar as duas, estava sentada na sala com uma cerveja na mão.

'Oh, Jane tem uma nova amiga?' Perguntou a mais velha. A morena revirou os olhos. Maura lhe lançou um olhar indecifrável.

'Imagino que sim. Jane convidou-a para se juntar a nós durante o almoço.'

'Ela é boa pessoa?'

'Ma!' Advertiu Jane do sofá.

'Bem... Ela me chamou de Rainha da Morte. Não gosta de yoga. Não sabe quem é William M. Bass. E ela não come azeitonas.'

'Sim, essa é a pior parte. As azeitonas.' Jane começou com o sarcasmo.

'Oh, Maura, ela te chamou disso?' Perguntou Angela, reprovando o comportamento da mulher.

'Sim, ela chamou.' Um tom leve, mas notável, de mágoa saiu com as palavras.

'Ma, não dê ouvidos a ela, ela está apenas com ciúmes!'

'Jane Clementine Rizzoli!' A morena revirou os olhos mais uma vez e se afundou no sofá enquanto a mãe batia com o guardanapo no balcão da cozinha. 'Maura, querida, Jane jamais irá encontrar uma amiga tão boa quanto você.' Ela segurou o rosto de Maura e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Lançou uma careta brava para Jane em reprovação a sua atitude, mas a morena já estava sorrindo e disparou em seguida.

'Quer saber? Minha mãe está certa, Maur. Você é a melhor. Ninguém está a sua altura.' E era verdade. Jane não conhecia qualquer pessoa que pudesse ser comparada com Maura, não encontrava em outras pessoas o que encontrava na médica. 'Você é minha melhor amiga.' E eu queria que fosse mais do que isso. Mas essa ultima parte ela não falou.

E os olhos negros brilharam quando viram o riso delicado brotar no rosto da loira.

Tão perfeita.

* * *

**N/A: Ahn, um pouco grande demais? Bem, não sei. Me digam vocês. Esse é meu presente de domingo. Espero que gostem.**

**OBS: Faltou uma pequena parte, mas um problema irritante no meu pc não me deixa terminar por enquanto. Mandei assim, compenso no próximo!**

**Obrigada.**


	8. Mistério SA

Maura estava na cozinha segurando uma caneca de chocolate quente nas mãos e olhando muito interessada para o conteúdo lá dentro. O líquido escuro estava fumegando, o vapor quente quase alcançando seu rosto. Ela se lembrou do dia anterior, do almoço que tivera com Jane... e Stevens. As frases não paravam de rodar na sua cabeça e aquilo a irritava. Stevens poderia ser uma pessoa legal, assim como Jane falara, mas algo não convencia Maura. Talvez fosse porque a outra lhe chamara pelo apelido que tanto odiava, ou talvez... Ela nem sabia dizer a razão, talvez não tivesse nenhuma outra além dessa. O fato é que a loira nunca sentiu seu território tão invadido por alguém do jeito que sentiu no dia anterior por Stevens. Ela apertou os dedos na caneca e desejou que a outra não aparecesse novamente para o almoço, que não se colocasse entre ela e Jane, e que elas pudessem conversar sobre suas coisas sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Era isso. _Oh Maura, você está sendo tão imatura, _ela se repreendeu. Mas a imagem de Stevens rindo e pegando na mão de Jane atravessou sua cabeça e ela sentiu novamente aquela irritação, era como se sua própria mente estivesse jogando contra ela. Ela sabia o que era isso, só não queria admitir para si mesma. Na verdade, ela não queria se permitir sentir isso porque até onde ela sabia, não estava em lugar de sentir tal coisa. Estava?

'O chocolate quente não vai se beber sozinho, Maur.' Jane falou com a voz rouca e tirou Maura de seus pensamentos. A loira quase soltou a caneca com o sobressalto, não tinha notado a presença da morena até então.

'Jane, eu... Ahn... Bom dia.'

'Bom dia.' Respondeu a morena, as sobrancelhas erguidas. 'Você está bem?'

'Sim... Sim. Eu só estava... Você sabe, divagando...'

'É, okay... Sobre o quê?' Ela preparou uma caneca de chocolate para ela.

Ótimo. Maura não conseguia mentir, mas encontrou uma saída.

'O almoço.' Era uma meia-verdade, afinal de contas.

'Já está pensando no almoço? Você nem tomou seu café da manhã ainda, mas que saco sem fundo!' E Jane riu.

'Hum...' Maura juntou um lábios num bico para pensar. 'Estava pensando que talvez... Eu e você poderíamos ir no Dirty Rober. Você disse que queria conhecer o novo cardápio.' Ela sugeriu.

'Ótimo, combinado. Eu vou me trocar agora.' Ela estava saindo com a caneca de chocolate ainda nas mãos.

'Jane!' Maura chamou antes que a outra sumisse pelo corredor. Ela voltou alguns passos e enfiou a cabeça na cozinha.

'Sim?'

'Pod-Poderia ser somente eu e você?' Ela encontrou um tanto de coragem, mas ainda assim fez muito esforço para não se perder nas palavras.

'É claro, Maur.'

* * *

'É uma casa no campo, perto do rio. Ele disse que lá perto há uma casa abandonada, _mal_ _assombrada_.'

Jane levantou as sobrancelhas em descrença. 'Mal assombrada, Frost? Oh certo, agora somos a Mistério S.A. Hey Scoob, cadê você, meu filho?' Ela imitou a voz de Salsicha perfeitamente e todos riram.

'Eu só estou dizendo. Talvez a gente devesse dar uma olhada.'

A morena suspirou. Não podemos deixar passar nada. 'Ainda que pareça ridículo, Frost, eu vou.'

'Leve Maura com você.' Acrescentou Korsak. Jane se virou e o fitou.

'Por que?'

'Para recolher alguma evidência, caso apareça. Você sabe...'

'Assim nós ficamos com a papelada.' Disse Korsak, rápido demais. Jane desconfiou que alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo. Quem gosta de fazer papelada? Estudou os dois por um minuto.

'Okay. O que está rolando aqui?'

'Eu não sei o que você quer dizer.' Frost deu uma de perdido. Korsak apenas juntou os lábios e os levou para perto do nariz, balançando a cabeça em não. Era óbvio que algo estava acontecendo, ela _ainda_ só não sabia o que era. Korsak e Frost estavam agindo estranho já havia algum tempo, como se estivessem guardando um segredo ou armando algo. Ou ela estava apenas imaginando coisas? Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela descobriria, agora tinha trabalho a fazer, além do que, teria que persuadir Maura para acompanhá-la até o sítio. Ela balançou a cabeça em sim e disse 'Okay' como se tivesse se contentado com a resposta e o assunto estivesse encerrado.

'Vou procurar Maura. Até logo Velma e Daphne.'

* * *

'Você tem certeza que é esse o lugar?'

'Bom, foi o que Frost disse.' Jane estava dirigindo numa estrada de terra, procurando por uma casa que aparentemente não existia. Ela olhou ao redor, de ambos lados só havia mato e algumas árvores espalhadas no meio do campo. 'Vamos continuar mais um pouco.'

'Nós deveríamos consultar o GPS.' Maura sugeriu.

'Maura, eu sei onde estamos indo.'

A loira inclinou a cabeça para ela como se dissesse _sabe mesmo?_

'É apenas um pouco mais longe do que eu imaginei.' Ela se defendeu.

'O dia está escurecendo.'

'Não se preocupa, nós vamos dar só uma olhad... Santa mãe de Deus!'

Maura olhou para frente assustada com o tom de Jane. A alguns metros de distância uma forte neblina cobria o chão. De onde vinha aquilo? A morena diminuiu a velocidade, mas continuou em frente. Um instante depois, na linha do horizonte brotou uma casa antiga, também cercada por neblina. Jane estacionou e abriu a porta do carro, um ar gelado e cortante bateu no seu rosto.

'Eu disse, é aqui.'

Maura concordou com a cabeça, se sentindo um pouco intimidada com o cenário. Era uma casa à moda antiga, de madeira, agora cinza por causa do abandono. Na frente dela uma escada de madeira guiava até a varanda, e nela havia uma porta e de cada lado uma janela, os vidros quebrados.

'Frost diz que é mal assombrada.' Sussurrou Jane, preparando a arma.

'O que?! Por que não me disse antes?'

'Você tá com medo?' Ela caçoou, Jane sabia que Maura não temia – talvez nem acreditasse – em tais coisas.

'É claro que não. E eu duvido muito que armas mundanas possam matar fantasmas.' Disse Maura, provocando Jane.

'Bem, você trouxe a água benta?' Ela rebateu e Maura simplesmente espremeu os olhos. 'Muito bem, eu vou na frente. Você fica logo atrás de mim e toma cuidado.'

As duas caminharam lentamente até a frente da casa, Maura agradecida por ter colocado suas botas de cano alto. O frio era mais intenso ali devido a toda vegetação ao redor. Jane, com a arma em punho, seguia na frente e fez um sinal com a cabeça antes de começar a subir a escada. Estava tudo em absoluto silêncio até que ela subiu no primeiro degrau e a tábua rangeu. Ela apertou os olhos amaldiçoando a madeira velha e seguiu em frente, degrau por degrau, cuidando para que Maura estivesse à sua cola. A sua preocupação era que se houvesse alguém ali dentro, ela poderia ter alertado por conta do barulho. Espiou pela janela. Lá dentro estava escuro e ela não pôde ver nenhuma movimentação. Ela segurou a maçaneta da porta e hesitou por um momento. Talvez não devesse estar sozinha ali. Talvez precisasse de ajuda de outro policial. E se alguma coisa acontecesse a Maura? Ela não estava armada, ela mal sabia dar um soco, por Deus! Ela respirou fundo e ponderou. E se ela mandasse Maura de volta para o carro? _Ela ficaria sozinha! _Droga, Rizzoli! Ela fez um sinal para a loira que a encarava com curiosidade.

'Você está com medo, Jane?' Perguntou ela, incerta. A outra revirou os olhos.

'Não, escuta. Fique em alerta, e se alguma coisa acontecer, Maura, corra para o carro. Eu tenho uma arma lá, no porta-luvas.'

'Por que você não entregou para mim?'

Jane virou o pescoço. 'Porque eu não quero que você _me_ mate.'

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça.

Okay.

Jane empurrou a porta que _também _rangeu, embora não tão alto quanto a escada. Mais do que depressa mirou a arma em várias direções. Nada. Ninguém. Adentrou. A casa tinha um cheiro de mofo, poeira e algo que Jane não pôde distinguir. Assim que as duas entraram, Maura encostou a porta lentamente. O ambiente era sombrio, o hall guiava para uma sala escura, os móveis que restavam estavam cobertos por lençóis que, outrora brancos, agora eram carmins e rasgados. O chão era de um assoalho escorregadio, talvez por conta da sujeira. Os olhos negros de Jane rondavam cada parte do ambiente, e uma vez que concluiu que nada de útil havia ali, se dirigiu para o próximo cômodo. Maura colada atrás, lanterna em mãos.

A passos lentos cruzavam novamente o hall, era indispensável que mirassem o foco da luz no chão para evitar uma queda; lá se encontravam objetos velhos, folhas e pedaços de madeira esparramados por ele. O cômodo mais próximo seria a cozinha, e mais ao lado, um corredor se perdia na escuridão. Jane deu um passo à frente decidida a entrar na cozinha, mas parou abruptamente fazendo com que Maura esbarrasse nela. A loira abriu a boca para protestar, mas Jane ergueu um dedo pedindo silêncio. O coração batia num compasso mais acelerado. Apurou os ouvidos e estalou os olhos. Lá estava, de novo. Maura ouviu também. Um uivo vinha do fundo do corredor. Primeiro fraco, depois mais forte. Oh, droga. Ela apontou a arma e o foco da lanterna para o fundo procurando a fonte do barulho, mas não encontrou nada.

'É só o vento, provavelmente.' Maura sussurrou, a voz mais grave do que o normal. Jane concordou com a cabeça, e transtornada, continuou caminhando.

Lá fora o sol se punha rapidamente, e a escuridão estava tomando conta do céu que antes era azul. Dentro da cozinha, Jane abria uma porta ou outra do velho armário. Nada de novo, nenhuma embalagem que indicasse que alguém estivera ali. O cheiro de mofo e os ácaros incomodavam o nariz da morena. Maura estudava tudo o que podia, em cima da mesa encontrara velas derretidas em antigos castiçais, combinando com a aparência da casa: frios, sujos e apagados. Nada de útil. Faltavam agora os cômodos de trás. Jane fez sinal para ela para que seguissem em frente, mas um som chamou a atenção da loira.

'Jane,' ela sussurrou 'você ouviu isso?'

Para o desespero de Jane, sim. Som de _pés_. Pés apressados circundando a casa, mais precisamente _a frente da casa _que era separada agora por apenas uma parede. Aterrorizada, a primeira coisa que Jane pensou e fez, foi jogar Maura contra a parede, entrar em sua frente e apontar a arma para a entrada da cozinha. Deus, que má idéia ter vindo sem reforço. Ela sentiu as mãos da loira segurarem firme em sua cintura, a respiração batendo em seu pescoço tão acelerada quanto a sua própria. Agora os passos estavam mais altos e além deles... um grunhido. Que diabos era aquilo? O coração de Jane quase saiu pela boca quando um vulto negro cruzou a janela. Agora ele estava indo em direção à porta. Ela calculou corretamente porque em seguida ouviu um baque. A porta havia sido escancarada e aquilo estava vindo de encontro a elas, ela tinha certeza. O problema é que agora estavam em desvantagem, por causa da ausência da luz direta do sol a casa por dentro havia se transformado num borrão de cinza e preto. Merda. Merda. Merda. Instantes depois um vulto apareceu na entrada da cozinha. Não tinha forma humanóide, parecia um...

'Oh, Deus!' Maura murmurou e puxou Jane contra seu corpo. 'O que é isso?'

'Shhh..' Foi tudo o que a morena disse. Ela amaldiçoou Frost. Se ele não tivesse atiçado seu medo, se ele ao menos estivesse ali junto com ela. Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença. No que estava pensando? Fantasmas não existem Rizzoli! Ela fixou os olhos agora na figura, as sobrancelhas juntas. Estava disposta a disparar. Bastava um movimento e então... A figura _rosnou_ para elas. Rosnou. Aquilo era um cão selvagem? Um cachorro? Era grande demais para ser um cachorro. Talvez fosse um lobo. Fosse o que fosse, Jane já não estava mais com tanto medo e quase riu de si mesma. _Um fantasma?! _Ela mirou no animal, o dedo no gatilho, mas então ele simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu correndo da casa. Ela ainda continuou segurando a arma na mesma posição depois de um tempo, foi Maura quem abaixou seus braços.

'Eu acho que ele se foi, Jane.' Ela sussurrou, ainda amedrontada.

'Eu acho que sim. Você deu uma boa olhada naquilo?'

Mas Maura não teve tempo de responder. Escutaram uma voz masculina gritar lá de fora 'você'. A detetive se apressou e seguiu em frente a passos duros, mirando a arma com a mão esquerda; com a direita ela segurava a mão de Maura para se certificar de que a loira estava acompanhando-a.

Lá de fora na varanda, elas avistaram um homem barrigudo resmungando com seu _cachorro._Agora elas conseguiam definir o que aquilo era. E era o maior cachorro que Jane vira na vida. Furiosa, ela gritou para o homem.

'Você,' a arma ainda apontada 'quem é você? O que faz aqui?'

O homem, assustado demais para o gosto de Rizzoli, ergueu as mãos e pediu para que ela não atirasse.

'Responda minhas perguntas.' Ela o pressionou.

'Meu nome é Garry. Eu moro na fazenda ao lado. Olha, eu só vim buscar meu cachorro, a gente tava voltando pra casa e ele pulou do carro e veio para cá. Eu segui ele, mas precisei vir de vagar por conta da estrada. Ele corre feito louco.'

Jane tirou seu distintivo e mostrou para o homem. 'É um cachorro bem grande.'

'Você é policial? Graças a Deus.' O homem baixou os braços.

'Detetive.' Ela corrigiu.

'Detetive. É um Dog Alemão. Sinto muito se ele perseguiu vocês, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele é manso, não morde ninguém. Não mordeu vocês, mordeu?' Ele perguntou, embora a resposta fosse óbvia. O cão estava sentado ao seu lado, língua de fora e rabo abanando, parecendo levemente feliz.

Rizzoli balançou a cabeça e quase sorriu com a imagem que a fez lembrar de Jo Friday.

'Não, mas nos deu um baita susto.' Ela admitiu.

'Sinto muito por isso.'

'Tudo bem. Preciso ver sua identidade.'

O homem concordou e colaborou. Os dados conferiam, Jane não pensou em nenhum motivo para segurá-lo. Quando voltasse para a delegacia mandaria Frost correr o nome dele no sistema.

'Muito bem, pode se mandar daqui.'

'Obrigado. E que mal lhe pergunte, o que vocês fazem aqui?'

'Nós estamos investigando.' Agora foi Maura quem disse.

'Essa casa? Vocês sabem que ela é mal-assombrada? As más línguas dizem que em alguma noites as luzes se acendem e escutam -se berros.' Ele disse, um tanto acanhado.

'Ouvimos dizer. Não encontramos nada lá dentro. Me fala uma coisa, há quanto tempo você mora por aqui?'

'A minha vida toda.' Ele respondeu. Jane calculou que deveria ser pelo menos uns trinta e cindo anos.

'Você sabe quem morou nessa casa?'

'Com certeza. Uma mulher maluca. Joanna, me lembro bem. Tinha umas três crianças, nenhuma era dela, era o que diziam.'

Jane olhou para Maura.

'Você sabe o sobrenome?'

'Joanna Flinc.'

'Obrigado. Pode se mandar agora.' O homem fez que sim com a cabeça, juntou o cachorro pela coleira, entrou no carro e foi embora. Jane esperou até que ele se fosse e depois se virou para Maura.

'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou, acariciando os braços da loira.

'Sim, agora sim, mas aquilo foi totalmente... Assustador.'

Jane riu e concordou. 'Completamente. Não conto para ninguém se você não contar.'

E agora era a vez de Maura sorrir. Aquele sorriso lindo que Jane se desdobrava, quando necessário, para ver dançando em seu rosto.

'Vamos para casa Maur, não gosto disso aqui. A noite já tá caindo e temos que fazer o caminho de volta ainda.'

A loira concordou e começaram a andar de volta para o carro.

'Você acha que é verdade? Que há algum tipo de movimentação nessa casa?' Maura perguntou.

'Nós podemos mudar de assunto, Maur? Estamos sozinhas aqui, e essa história de fantasma tá começando a me assustar.'

'Eu estou me referindo à movimentação de pessoas, Jane!' Ela disse quando entrou no carro e bateu a porta.

'Uma idéia me passou pela cabeça. Talvez a gente devesse fazer uma noite de vigília, só por via das dúvidas. '

'Eu e você?'

'Sim, e podemos pedir pizza também.' Ela caçoou e depois disse séria. 'Eu e o resto do pessoal. Você fica na sua casa, Maur.'

'Oh...'

* * *

**N/A: Okay, eu queria escrever mais uma parte aqui. Acontece que estou sem tempo, e embora eu queira escrever tudo que tenho na cabeça de uma vez só, as coisas andam lentas. Não quero fazer vocês esperarem muito. Enfim, espero que gostem. Aguardo um feedback. :)**


	9. Percepções

**N/A: Quero agradecer de todo coração a vocês que tem acompanhado e a vocês que têm deixado reviews. Para os visitantes que gostaram e querem mais, sugiro que criem uma conta e clique em 'follow story', assim toda vez que eu postar, vocês receberão um e-mail avisando. Quero dizer também que qualquer opinião ou idéia é bem-vinda. Afinal de contas eu escrevo para mim, mas escrevo principalmente para vocês. Obrigada também pela paciência.**

* * *

'Hey, te encontro lá em baixo daqui dez minutos.' Disse Jane para Frost, enquanto ajeitava a arma na cintura.

'Okay. Franky vem comigo.' Ele avisou.

'O que? Achei que ele fosse comigo... mas okay. Eu fico com Korsak.'

'Korsak não vai.' Ele deu de ombros.

'Como não?'

'Jane, ele não tem mais quarenta anos, se é que você me entende.'

'Cristo, é só uma vigília!' Resmungou a outra.

'Eu pedi para Stevens ir com você.' Ele adicionou num tom mais baixo, quase esperando por um soco de Jane em seguida.

'V-ocê o quê?' Ela se engasgou nas palavras, pega de surpresa.

'Você precisa de companhia. Precisamos de dois carros, você sabe disso. Faltava uma pessoa, como vi vocês conversando outro dia, achei que não se importaria em ter ela como sua companhia.'

Jane virou a cabeça para o lado pensativa. Frost supôs que ela estava pensando em um jeito lento e doloroso de matá-lo.

'Ou você pode levar Maura, quero dizer...' Ele acrescentou rapidamente.

'Não.' Jane o cortou com rapidez. 'Ela não é uma policial, Frost. Não quero que ela corra algum risco.'

'Então... Helena?'

'É. Helena.'

* * *

Maura estava em sua casa, sentada numa cadeira que lhe parecia dura demais. Não tinha ninguém por perto e nem mesmo Bass estava ao alcance de sua vista. A casa estava silenciosa como um templo. Se antes o silêncio da casa a relaxava, a ajudava a se concentrar para poder ler um artigo sobre patologia forense enquanto bebericava uma taça de vinho, depois dos Rizzolis o silêncio passara a ser um incômodo. Nesses dias em que Jane, Angela ou mesmo Frank e Tommy não passavam por lá, ela se sentia sozinha no mundo outra vez. Mesmo estando cansada, do jeito que estava agora, de quebra era ótimo chegar em casa e encontrar vozes empolgadas e abraços calorosos. Ela não sabia onde ninguém tinha se metido essa noite, exceto por Jane, que havia mandado uma mensagem no celular avisando sobre a vigília - e não é como se ela própria não tivesse avisado pessoalmente, mais cedo no mesmo dia.

Maura passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo título do artigo, levou a taça de vinho à boca e sentiu o estômago reclamar de fome antes de dar o segundo gole. Talvez devesse mesmo comer algo. Nem se lembrava quando tinha comido pela última vez naquele dia. Deitou o papel sobre a mesa, se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira pensando em preparar uma salada, nada muito pesado para a noite. Dentro dela, Maura encontrou um sanduíche de pão sírio guardado em um _tupperware. _Angela. Ela sabia antes mesmo de alcançar a nota rabiscada em cima da tampa.

'Maura, querida, fiz esse para você, só no caso de não ter jantado ainda. Suco de laranja também. Amor, Angela.'

Tão maternal, ela pensou e sorriu. Ela agarrou o sanduíche agradecida, mas dispensou o suco. Preferia mesmo o vinho. Assim que fechou a geladeira se deu conta de algo.

Em um canto da sala havia uma foto de Jane, Angela e ela ao meio, abraçada pelas duas. Em seu quarto ela sabia que em outro porta-retrato a foto de si própria e Jane lhe lançava um sorriso imenso. Jane tinha um duplicata no seu apartamento. No quarto de hóspedes, ela continuou divagando, há tantas roupas de Jane que a morena poderia passar uma semana ali, sem a necessidade de voltar para casa para buscar mais. E Jane nem tinha tantas roupas assim.

Maura olhou para a casa de hóspedes e viu que a luz de fora estava acesa. Ela teve certeza de que Angela estava lá, e por algum milagre a mulher não havia aparecido naquela noite para conversar com a ela. Talvez esteja cansada demais, deduziu. Até mesmo uma mulher energética como Angela precisa dormir mais cedo as vezes. Essa mulher criou três crianças barulhentas e tão energéticas como ela. Algum descanso lhe cairia bem agora. O que a fez se lembrar de Frank.

Frank fazia o papel de irmão protetor enquanto Jane não estava por perto, por ordens dela, com certeza. Como da vez em que a detetive precisou depor em um caso que fora julgado em outra cidade. O preso havia sido transferido de Boston para lá, e ela passou quatro dias fora, que foi o tempo que durou o julgamento. Frank nunca aparecera tanto na casa de Maura quanto nesse período. Ou no necrotério. Ou na cantina perguntando se podia se juntar a mesa para almoçar com ela. No terceiro dia, sufocada pelo homem, Maura decidiu mandar uma mensagem para Jane.

_'É melhor você parar de mandar Frank me rodear. Ele deve ter coisas melhores para fazer.'_

_'Eu não sei do que você está falando. Também estou com saudades, a propósito.'_

A morena retrucou. Ela nunca admitiria que mandara Frank fazer isso, mas Maura sabia que ela o tinha feito. Ela se pegou sorrindo com a lembrança. Eles são minha família, é aqui que pertencem agora, ela concluiu e passou os olhos pelo porta-retrato mostrando as três figuras alegremente envolvidas num abraço e em seguida para a casa de hóspedes onde Angela ficava. Sua vida havia mudado radicalmente por conta dos Rizzolis, e Maura, que gostava de controle e previsão, viu-se invadida e carregada por uma onda de amor nessa família que a colocara muitas vezes em situações que não podia controlar, situações que obrigou ela a se desarmar e finalmente entender que família se trata disso. Descontrole, vozes erguidas, situações engraçadas e desastrosas, abraços e sorrisos calorosos. Bilhetes na geladeira.

E eu sou a família deles também, ela concluiu com um sorriso aberto, apertando inconscientemente o sanduíche. Satisfeita e alegre com a conclusão que chegara, voltou-se até a geladeira, agarrou o bilhete que estava dentro e o colou na porta. Ficara bem ali.

Finalmente, retornou à mesa e delicadamente comeu o lanche preparado por Angela, que tinha caído muito bem com o vinho que estava bebericando, a propósito. Por mais de uma hora a loira leu e escreveu observações nos textos, os olhos já estavam pesando, por conta do vinho e do cansaço do dia, mas ela estava disposta a terminar as poucas páginas que faltavam. Ouviu Bass mostrar sinal de vida, talvez protestando a luz acesa até tarde. Ela se levantou novamente, agarrou um morango e ofereceu para o cágado que o comeu sem ensaios. Uma vez feito, Maura estava prestes a se sentar novamente na cadeira quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ela conferiu o relógio. Faltavam 15 minutos para meia-noite. Quem haveria de ser?

Relutante, caminhou lentamente até a direção da porta e quando reconheceu a figura esperando a ser atendida, o coração foi a mil. Ela girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta de uma vez.

'Ian.'

* * *

'Sinto muito por Frost ter te metido nessa.' Jane disse para Helena e tomou o ultimo gole do café que já não estava tão quente. O carro estava estacionado próximo à casa que ela visitara mais cedo o suficiente para ver alguma movimentação, caso tivesse alguma, mas também longe o suficiente para não ser visto de volta.

Helena riu docemente e respondeu. 'Tudo bem, eu não teria nada melhor para fazer hoje a noite.'

'Bom, eu, pelo menos, poderia pensar em muitas coisas.' Jane riu e jogou o copo de café vazio no banco de trás.

'Nesse frio? Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, senão coberta, cama e um bom filme.'

'Isso é bem atrativo. Eu acrescentaria uma boa companhia.'

'Você pode apostar.' A mulher sorriu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Silêncio se instalou entre as duas. Havia um tipo de tensão no ar que incomodava Jane. Sem conseguir lidar com isso, ela achou melhor voltar a falar.

'Então... Como estão as coisas?' Que estúpido, ela pensou. Ela já não tinha perguntado algo do tipo mais cedo? Para seu alívio, a resposta veio facilmente.

'Lembra daquele caso que lhe falei outro dia? Fechei ele hoje.' Ela disse com certo orgulho.

'Oh, é por isso que esse sorriso não consegue sumir do seu rosto?' Jane notou.

'Em partes.'

'Isso é ótimo. Parabéns.' Jane disse sinceramente e viu os olhos de Helena brilharem.

'Obrigada. Foi um caso muito... complicado.' Helena disse com certa timidez. Talvez o caso a tenha afetado pessoalmente, Rizzoli pensou, mas achou melhor não se meter em coisas que não lhe diziam respeito. Em vez disso escolheu responder de outra forma.

'Quando a gente resolve esses casos, são os que nos dão mais satisfação, certo?' Ela disse olhando para as próprias cicatrizes nas mãos e depois para Helena.

'Certo. Agora posso dormir em paz.'

'Conheço a sensação.'

'Eu sei que conhece.' Helena disse em voz baixa, pegando uma mão de Rizzoli.

A morena sentiu-se um tanto invadida, mas não esquivou-se do toque. De repente, os dedos de Helena traçavam a cicatriz no dorso de sua mão.

'Hoyt, certo?'

'Por favor, não diga o nome dele no meio dessa escuridão.' Jane riu, nervosa.

'Desculpa. Dói?' Ela ainda acariciava a mão da morena.

'As vezes. Quando o tempo muda para chuva ou quando faz muito frio...'

Helena acariciou uma última vez a mão de Jane e a soltou. 'Eu tenho minhas cicatrizes também.' Ela virou-se de costas para Jane e ergueu a blusa, expondo sua pele branca, um corpo bem definido. No meio das costas Jane distinguiu uma fina linha branca na horizontal quando Helena usou a luz do celular para iluminar o local.

'Vê?'

'Sim...' Ela fez menção de tocar o lugar, mas retirou as mãos em seguida.

'Você ouviu falar naquele serial killer que esfaqueava os dois rins das mulheres e enquanto elas morriam ele as estupravam?'

'Sim, oh meu Deus! Você trabalhou nesse caso?'

'Foi como consegui essa cicatriz.'

'Ele...?'

'Não. Não foi isso. Nós conseguimos encurralá-lo na própria casa, mas ele me pegou. Tentou me usar como meio de escape, tentou subir para o telhado, mas em um dos degraus ele pisou em falso, pelo menos é o que eu acho que aconteceu, e talvez tenha pensado que eu tenha reagido e não hesitou em enfiar a faca em mim. Foi por três centímetros que meu rim não foi atingido.'

'Quanta sorte.'

'Bom, infelizmente não. E é meio irônico, na verdade. Ele havia escapado de duas juridições diferentes, a nossa era a terceira. Ele matava sempre no dia três, treze e vinte e três. Ficava um mês em cada cidade e adivinha? Ela só havia matado duas pessoas na minha. A pior parte: ele era obsessivo compulsivo, não conseguia deixar nada inacabado. Eu era quem ele havia deixado inacabado, e depois da facada ele conseguiu fugir.'

'E ele voltou para terminar o trabalho?' Jane supôs, corretamente.

'Sim. E foi aí que _eu _terminei com ele.'

'Boa garota.' Jane disse com um sorriso cortando os lábios.

'Foi um longo caso. Bem, mais cansativo do que realmente longo, de qualquer forma.'

'E é por causa de casos assim que os detetives são viciados em cafeína.' Jane disse para descontrair. Helena riu e concordou com a cabeça.

'Exatamente.'

'Eu atirei em Hoyt também, você sabe. Ele está morto, mas eu nunca vou esquecer o nome dele ou o rosto. É meu fantasma particular. Vem me assombrar algumas vezes em sonhos.'

'O mesmo para mim.'

'Ele quase matou Maura.' As palavras saíram por conta própria, sem Jane se dar conta e sem saber, principalmente, porque havia dito isso agora.

'Bruce, esse era o nome dele, matou uma colega de escola.'

'Oh, Deus. Sinto muito...'

'Obrigada...' Ela agradeceu, visivelmente abalada com a memória.

'E Bruce? Jura? Que tipo de nome é esse?'

'Um nome de serial killer?' Helena sorriu, para o alívio de Jane. A última coisa que ela precisava ou queria era Helena deprimida ao seu lado.

'Quer saber? Talvez você atraia pessoas com nomes estranhos.'

'Oh, é mesmo?'

'Meu nome do meio, e se você contar para alguém eu mesma me encarrego te tirar seus rins, é Clementine.' Ela disse para provar seu ponto, esperando que a piada não caísse pesado. Para seu alívio a mulher riu, achando graça.

'Você acaba de se provar certa.'

'Okay... Você poderia pelo menos ter dito 'não é assim tão ruim'. Eu ficaria menos constrangida.'

'Bem, é incomum, mas não ruim.'

'Não ajuda muito agora.'

'Oh, sinto muito.'

'Tudo bem. É culpa da minha mãe mesmo.' Ela deu de ombros.

Helena mantinha o sorriso nos lábios. Jane se sentiu tão a vontade de repente. Ela tinha compartilhado algo de sua vida que não compartilhava com quase ninguém e não se sentia nenhum pouco desconfortável por isso. Ela podia ser ela mesma na companhia de Helena e isso lhe caiu bem. Observando o perfil da outra morena, Jane notou o quão bonita ela era. Um nariz perfeito, arrebitado. Lábios volumosos e bem desenhados, olhos amendoados, com um tom de marrom se misturando com um caramelo claro. Os olhos ela não podia ver, mas já tinha memorizado. Helena pegou Jane a estudando e uma sorriu para a outra.

'Você e Maura estão juntas?' Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

'Eu e..? Não... Não. Não juntas.' Jane se viu perdendo as palavras. Ela não esperava por essa pergunta.

Helena esperou um instante e como Jane não acrescentou mais nada, ela presumiu que o que havia deduzido antes estava correto. 'Oh.' Disse ela, e então se silenciou, o que deu tempo para Jane raciocinar. Talvez Helena estivesse afim dela mesmo. Ela já havia pensado nisso, se sentira um pouco estranha, mas no fundo estava procurando por algo, por uma resposta, porque ela própria estava atraída por uma mulher. Não estava? Ou ela estava apenas confundindo as coisas? Talvez Helena pudesse ajudá-la a clarear esses pensamentos sombrios. Ela sentiu a pulsação acelerar apenas com o pensamento. E se ela estivesse errada?

Num pulo ela saiu do transe. O celular estava vibrando e, atrapalhada, ela tentou alcançá-lo no painel do carro. O aparelho voou para baixo do banco de Helena, e Jane, amaldiçoando, dobrou o corpo em cima das pernas da outra mulher para poder apanhá-lo. Quando finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo, o aparelho parou de vibrar. Constrangida, Jane endireitou o corpo. Uma mão estava na coxa esquerda da morena, o corpo inclinado perigosamente perto de Helena. Ela olhou para sua mão e tentou movê-la, mas alguma coisa a impedia. Talvez os olhos hipnotizantes de Helena sobre os dela. A morena sorriu sugestivamente para Jane, colocou a mão sobre a dela, a outra mão no rosto da detetive, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os lábios lentamente. Pelo menos era assim de que Rizzoli se lembrava de que tinha acontecido. E naquele momento onde a pessoa espera uma resposta, onde todas as tensões estão flutuando em toda parte a espera de um gesto, Jane decidiu que aqueles lábios mereciam ser beijados. E assim ela o fez. Ela estava beijando Helena e Helena estava beijando ela. Ela não sabia se era errado, mas era definitivamente bom.


End file.
